<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848670">Cursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, Mentions War, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, vampire government</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires have seized control of the world from humans, locked them up and used them for living blood bags.</p><p>Mickey Milkovich is now the owner of the largest chain of human feeding facilities in the world, making it easier for vampires to get the food they need on demand.</p><p>Although a loner, he didn't expect to be attracted to one particular human, one of their donors, a human with red hair and a story to tell of his own</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love vamp fics, gonna keep the comments open for now, so I hope you enjoy this new fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursed<br/>
Chapter 1- Addiction</p><p> </p><p>The year 2145 was nothing like you'd expect it to be. There were no flying cars, food didn't come in pill form, and teleportation was out for more than one reason. It was much of the same, overworked people with low paying jobs trying to find that something or someone special to give their useless lives meaning. </p><p>Only when we say "people" we mean vampires. </p><p>Over three hundred years ago, back when vampires lurked in the darkness, or the fairytales of children's books and stories, humans ruled the world, they destroyed it with their global warming, unrecycled products and pollution. They were slowly killing the Earth they claimed to love so much, year by year, piece by piece it was all falling apart. </p><p>Until the Revolution. The vampires, almost on the brink of extinction, rose up together and claimed the world as their own. No longer did they stay in the shadows, feeding off scraps of whatever human they happened to catch alone and off guard.</p><p>As soon as the world's first vampire was known, the human government did what they always tried to do, they tried to control them, to poke and prod and study them for "research." When that didn't work, they did the next best thing, they hunted them until only a handful remained. </p><p>The humans military units all banded together, trying to bring an end to their kind. They were hunted like animals, captured and killed on sight. Nothing was safe, their homes and clans were being overrun within months. Those vampires that had been captured gave away their locations, they gave away information that would lead to their downfall. </p><p>And it almost worked. They were teetering on the edge of extinction when a pack of radicals put an end to it. </p><p>They started fighting back against the humans. They'd kill them if they were being attacked, but the majority of the time they were being turned, adding to their ranks. They must have turned half of the world just to get a handle over the humans and their unlimited resources. But it worked. They won. It ended in millions dead, thousands turned into vampires over the span of a few months, but it worked.</p><p>They took vampires mass market, creating an entirely new world centered around them, around their needs and desires, putting the sacred human race down a link on the food chain. </p><p>The humans, the hunters of their world, now became the hunted. </p><p>The world fell into the hands of the vampires. It's tall, sturdy buildings were all remodeled to suit their needs. The windows were all but blackened, keeping out the sunlight that would kill them within moments, the ground was unearthed to make way for underground tunnels and passages for easy access to the city by day, their cars were also made to filter out sunlight and bulletproofing was a must for all windows, cars and buildings included. </p><p>Humans weren't on top of the food chain anymore. It left them confused, vulnerable, unsure of their place in the world as it advanced and the vampires took control. Humans were hunted and captured, forced to be food for the vampires, kept in large, commercial feeding facilities owned and operated by the one who led that Revolution. The humans were like cattle, controlled every moment of their useless lives, alive just for the sole purpose of feeding them. They were bred to repopulate the humans that had given their last years to the feeding facilities. They had to replenish what they lost. </p><p>Humans had one purpose. Food. </p><p>The feeding facilities were all over the globe, in every major city. A hungry vampire could walk into one of those facilities and pay for what they needed without risking their lives over it. It was a well calculated system that worked, that thrived. The world had a demand and they supplied eagerly.</p><p>Vampires were on top of the food chain. </p><p>Mickey Milkovich was one of those vampires, only unlike the majority of his kind, he didn't view them the same. To him, vampires were leaches-- yes, even himself-- drinking away the population until one day there would be nothing left and they would all die. The humans didn't interest him much either anymore, they were dumb, docile cows that shuffled in and out of their lives before he aged a day. </p><p>Being a vampire for over four hundred years made him angry, spiteful and ready to call it quits. He was ready to meet the sun and be done with the entire thing that others called life. Why he carried on day after day, year after year, he had no idea. Drinking blood, being neglected access to the sun, and being a pure blood like himself, had never even seen the sun before. Over four centuries in the darkness and he was sick of it. </p><p>Some vampires were turned, of course, what he and others called the "lesser" of their species, then you had the pure bloods, like himself, that were born vampires. Untainted with human blood, void of any of those mediocre feelings and desires. They were superior and held over any other half breed. </p><p>Pure bloods still had needs, like any other vampire. They desired blood and sex and the kill. Some vampires had 9-5 jobs like humans would have, working blood banks and such because their world still had to operate as it had before and that required vampires to make it work, while others, the more feral of their kind, still liked to lurk in the shadows and hunt the humans that tried to hide from their government. Those vampires didn't last long in their new world, they were hunted down if they couldn't be controlled. </p><p>The last thing they needed was the human race to die off. They just needed constant control, which they had, but it required work to keep it. They had breeding centers where humans were forced to copulate for the sake of their species, willing or not. But control would always require sacrifices, mistakes would be made, hard, both large and small, and life altering choices would be decided. </p><p>Mickey wasn't a fan of some of their options as vampires. Especially when food was concerned. He didn't bother with the politics of it all because they had a government for a reason, they handled the big picture business of it all. No, his concerns were self centered, if you will. While he liked not being hunted down and attacking randoms for blood, he didn't enjoy the feeding facilities, not one little bit. </p><p>Feeding before was different. You snatch an unsuspecting victim, feed off of them, then kill them or let them go with one wild story about someone biting them that no one would believe. It was simple and easy, it had been the way for thousands of years. Now, you went into a facility and choose what you want, who you want, just like humans used to order at restaurants and fast food places. It was an entirely different system, one he'd been using for decades but still had a hard time accepting that this was the way now.</p><p>As Mickey parked his ridiculously expensive car in the front space marked M. Milkovich, a space that once belonged to a different Milkovich, in the underground parking structure, he was dreading every moment of what came next. It was the worst part of his entire night, the longest part.</p><p>The structure was full, nearly at capacity, every space filled with cars with tinted windows, others were government vehicles that belonged to the center, some were even those of the security team, parked at the front just in case they were needed. After making sure the door to his car was locked, he walked to the elevator and rode it up to the walkway that led into the Wicker Park based feeding facility in the center of Chicago, his hometown. </p><p>To get to the actual building, you had to walk about three miles through the underground walkways that led from the structure, across the busy sun bathed streets of Chicago, then into the belly of the MFFWP. </p><p>The acronym had never been his idea. It came before his time, before his control. Terry, his father...his dead father--may he not rest in peace--, was the owner of MFF, short for Milkovich Feeding Facilities. The WP stood for Wicker Park in Chicago, one of only a million other buildings all across the world. Each location had an acronym to represent their location, keeping it simple, but effectively known throughout their species.</p><p>Once inside the building, there were at least three security checkpoints --either you were a customer, or you worked there-- before you were let through to the service desk. It was really like an office building that housed secret and meaningful information. Everything was neat and tidy, the color scheme of the place were all soft colors, there were plants in the corners and painted artwork on the walls, windows as well, tinted of course, they even let you see clearly out into the abandoned streets of Chicago.</p><p>Mickey waited in line, huddled into a jacket he didn't need to ward off the Chicago winter. He didn't glance at the others around him, their eyes red, fangs pushing into the meaty part of their bottom lips, their curiosity peaked at who he was. He just kept his eyes down to his worn leather boots and shuffled forward when prompted. He wanted nothing to do with them, absolutely nothing. </p><p>The security officer, who wore a uniform much like a human cop would, aside from the patches from their government and not the humans,  scanned each of their plastic badges clipped to some part of their outfit. His was clipped to the lapel of his jacket, in plain view so he wouldn't be asked. As it was scanned, their eyes met for a moment too long before the officer realized who he was and took a deep, shaky breath, his eyes widening. </p><p>"Mister Milkovich, my apologies. I didn't recognize you. I thought you'd come in through the main entrance."</p><p>The guy was nervous, that much was obvious. Mickey could smell it along with his fear, and respect. All of which he cared nothing about. There was a reason he didn't go in the main entrance, used for the higher ups... like him, it caused a scene, like now. Because his name had been said a little too loudly, red eyes were now all focused on him. </p><p>When the officer realized he wasn't going to reply, he scanned his badge with a shaky hand. Mickey waited for the instant green light as his name and picture showed up on the officers scanner, then moved forward through the metal detector. Given who he was and his clearance level, he could walk in strapped to the teeth and the detector would still let him pass. The system had its flaws, like every system did.</p><p>"Fucking finally." Mickey mumbled under his breath as he cleared the first door. He was finally inside the lobby. </p><p>Unease rolled through his gut, making him realize once again that he didn't like being here, he didn't like feeding and he didn't like when people stared at him like they were doing now. Those vampires behind the counter perked at attention, the security officers stood a little straighter and one or two civilians batted their eyelashes at him as if after fourhundred years of living...or something like it, that it would work on him. Not likely.</p><p>This place always gave him the willies, even now, decades later, he still hated the fucking place and what he wouldn't give to burn it and all he owned to the ground. But...that would start a revolution he wasn't ready for. It was so…institutionalized. </p><p>So, instead of grabbing the nearest weapon from the officers belt and gunning down nearly fifty vampires in his sight, he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and moved to the first line. And of course, like he knew it would, the long line of vampires drifted away to other lines, pushing him right to the front. </p><p>The woman behind the counter looked like the typical vampire; pale skin, red eyes, pointy fangs, she permitted a deathly calm presence all around her. She gave him her biggest smile, one that reached her eyes and made Mickey want to reach across the glass partition that separated them and smack that look away. She wore the older version of a nurses outfit, the white ones with little red crosses placed here and there, even the stupid hat on top of her head matched. Her nails were painted red, her lips too. She looked like something from a human Halloween store. </p><p>"Mister Milkovich, it's very good to see you. We've missed you around here." Melody, if her name tag was correct, let him know that she was one who'd been turned into a vampire, rather than born one, what kind of name was Melody for a pure blooded vampire? But then again...Mikhalio didn't roll off the tongue either. "Your last visit with us was over three months ago."</p><p>Mickey didn't need her to tell him when he last fed, he was well aware. The time frame was shocking to say the least. Vampires, even pure bloods like himself, needed to feed at least once every two weeks or risk the consequences, some that included temporary death, meaning their bodies would decay until they were nothing but dried muscle and tissue and bone, until they fed again, other times it resulted in insanity, hallucinations, anger and agitation, some even went postal, binged on whatever humans they could find and ended up eating a bullet by the end of it all. It was better to feed regularly and regulate your life then wait so long and risk it all. Even knowing all the risks, he still chose to push it away as long as possible. </p><p>"Yes, I know when my last visit was, thank you." Mickey retorted in a snappy, sarcastic remark that had her smile turning into a frown within moments. "You mind helping me out here, or go find me someone who can."</p><p>She stuttered over herself for a moment, at a loss for words, as if she didn't expect his sudden hostility, until it all came rushing back and she clicked those bright red fingernails on the keyboard. "Yes, sir. I apologize. What can I get for you this evening?"</p><p>"What are the specials?" Mickey asked as quietly as possible. He asked only to give himself more time to think about what he really wanted.</p><p>While she was busy rattling off the specials, something he was sure she was proud she could remember, he took a look at the wall behind her. The menus were on flat screen televisions, listing the numbers of specials, what all they entailed, and how much they cost. </p><p>And just like he said before, it was fast food for vampires. </p><p>You could choose everything from the gender of your human, to the hair and eye color, their blood type, sexual orientation even. Some specials assured you, the consumer, that a specific human kept to a certain diet, eating only apples to make the blood sweeter, or hotter foods for spicy blood. It might as well have been flavored, like BBQ, or Hot and Spicy, or Ranch. There were also some humans on drugs, that way the vampire could get a little bump as they fed...if that was something you were into. They'd pump them full of whatever you desired and you'd walk out of there as high as a kite.</p><p>Mickey wasn't into all that. </p><p>After he realized she was still rambling on about specials for this evening, he held his hand up, stopping her. She closed her mouth and waited, looking nervous. "No specials. Just read off the general checklist."</p><p>She tapped away again for a moment, pulling it up. "Okay, male or female?"</p><p>That was easy. It was the same thing he always used. "Male."</p><p>More clicking. "Willing or unwilling?"</p><p>Again, that was always the same for him. "Willing."</p><p>Others liked when humans were forced, held against their will. Perhaps they liked the struggle, or it might have reminded them of their lives before the training wheels had been put on and food was hand delivered to them. They missed the hunt and the kill, the fear. Aside from the wrongfulness of it all--not to mention how wrong it was to be a part of a feeding facility in the first place-- it left a bad taste in his mouth, literally. </p><p>"Sexual orientation?" She asked in the same tone as the other questions but her eyes cut over to him quickly, like she was being slick. </p><p>Mickey grit his teeth and answered honestly. If he wanted to be satisfied at the end of it, he needed to get his order as specific as possible, or what was the point of all of this? "Gay."</p><p>Her mouth tipped up in a smile but she didn't respond. "Blood type?"</p><p>"AB negative." </p><p>Her eyebrows perked again, clearly impressed. AB negative was the rarest of the eight main blood types, just 1% of all donors have it. Which made it the most expensive because it was hard to come by. If he had the money for the best, which he did, then he would pay for the best and indulge when he had to feed.</p><p>"We only have a few humans with AB negative blood, but I don't think it will be a problem. We have one live-in with us, so that should make it easy."</p><p>Mickey licked his dry lips, already craving the taste.</p><p>"Okay, do you want any extras this evening? Particular tastes, drug preferences, naked, clothed, minimal clothing?"</p><p>Just like McDonald's asking if you wanted any sauces with your food. Disgusting. </p><p>"Minimal clothing." Mickey muttered after a moment. He just didn't want to dig through clothes to get to skin. It took too much time and felt more intimate than the human actually being naked. "That's it."</p><p>The no clothing thing wasn't about sex. Sex with humans was against the law, it had been for a long time. It would be like sleeping with the cow before it was made into a hamburger...or so their government officials decided for them. But like all laws, some vampires broke them for the thrill of it all and it came with a price too steep to pay. If you were caught with a human for any other purpose than food or capture, it was a death sentence.</p><p>"Alright, just a moment."</p><p>He waited less than five minutes, trying not to get annoyed at the constant clicking of her nails, before she gave a final click and a big smile and handed him a room key. </p><p>"Subject number 221101240 is just the one you're looking for, sir. Please take your time and let me know if there is anything I can get you."</p><p>Mickey snatched the room key and memorized the humans ID number and turned without a smile or a thank you. Moving through the crowd quickly, he pushed open the air locked door, waited for the hiss of air, then marched down a long hallway of doors, each leading into a different room with a different human. </p><p>The number on his key read twenty-five. He stopped at the door and waited. The hallway was empty, he was alone and Mickey took that time to center himself, to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Not only was feeding necessary for survival, depending on the human and the connection, it could be euphoric, sexual in a sense. For both the human and the vampire feeding. There was no way around it if it did happen, no way to predict who it would or wouldn't happen with.</p><p>Personally, he'd only felt that with one human, and that was so far in his past, so painful to think about, that he just didn't. He chose not to. It was better for him and everyone else if he felt nothing with the humans he fed from. And if feeding from a blood bag gave him the same strength as feeding from a live human, he would use them. But it just wasn't the same. </p><p>The only consolation he took with him, was knowing that whoever he chose wanted to be there. Either they volunteered, or they were paid to be there, sometimes both. It helped that he wasn't forcing anyone into doing anything they didn't already want in the first place. They wanted to be used. </p><p>Knowing that, his hand still shook as he inserted the key, twisted to the right until it clicked, then pulled it out and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. He turned the knob, took a deep, shaky breath, then stepped inside. </p><p>Already he could smell him, not just his blood, but him. Sweat and some sort of expensive cologne, body wash, a strong smell of deodorant and most of all, he smelt excitement. It was hard not to groan, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep it from happening. It made his stomach grumble and tighten on itself, reminding him just how hungry he was. </p><p>The room was nothing like the lobby. It wasn't soft with calming colors or alive with beautiful paintings. It was white. All white. The walls, the floors, all white. It was clean, sterile, and cold. There wasn't a bed or a couch, or anything comfortable. Just a row of countertops as white as everything else was, with a deep sink to clean up in and a paper towel dispenser on the wall. The drawers would be filled with towels for clean up, wet wipes even, bandages for the human, as well as snacks, just to make sure the human didn't pass out from too much blood loss. </p><p>The human was seated in a chair, much like one you might see in a dentist office, one that was capable of reclining back. He was nearly naked, wearing only a skin tight pair of dark grey boxer briefs to cover his groin. The rest of him was all pale, freckled skin, so pale it was like that of a vampires, one who'd never seen the sun before. Long, slender legs, his torso riddled with hard muscle over smooth skin, his arms big, the muscles far bigger than his own, Mickey doubted he could even get one hand around his biceps. His shoulders were wider than his own, heavily muscled and dusted with freckles and his neck….fuck, his neck was perfect and smooth, pale and he could see that thick vein just pulsing as he swallowed...like it was ready to be bitten. </p><p>Given that Mickey wanted to bite every inch of his body, his perfect body, one that he might fantasize about using for other purposes aside from blood, the one thing that stuck out the most as his face. He was perfection. </p><p>The humans jaw was sharp, like it had been expertly cut from glass, his lips were thin, but soft and Mickey could see one freckle on his lower lip. His cheekbones were straight, as was his nose, his eyes were covered with a blindfold and he couldn't help but guess at what color they'd be. And his hair...his hair was like the sun...if what he'd seen in pictures were true. Bright and beautiful and red with orange undertones. It was buzzed on the sides, but the top was left alone, making it longer, making it flop over one of his eyes. He wanted to run his fingers through it, to see if it felt as soft as it looked.</p><p>Mickey had never been so acute to every aspect of a human before, not like this. Not counting the freckles on his hands, or watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He watched all of him, he wanted all of him. </p><p>The human was beyond excited to be there. Mickey could smell it on him, he could see it in the way his briefs were tented, in the way the human kept grabbing at the arms of the chair, and clenching his thighs. The rapid beat of his pulse thrummed in Mickey's ears, making his own quicken as he licked his lips. </p><p>Just as he was about to move closer, the humans beautiful lips parted and his voice was deeper than Mickey expected, filled with desire. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Shut up." Mickey snapped, even when he loved the deep, gravely sound of his voice. He wasn't used to his food talking. "Don't make a sound."</p><p>The soft "yes sir" could be overlooked. It was a sign of his submission, which Mickey took to heart. He walked closer, noticing the humans breath quickening, echoing off the tiled room, amplifying it until it was all he could hear. </p><p>The chair next to the human was for him. It was one of those overstuffed office chairs CEO's liked to sit around in, the ones with high backs, wheels and levers that let it be adjusted to each persons height. He quickly strode across the room and took a seat, moving it so he didn't have to bend too far down, or lift too far up to reach the humans wrist. </p><p>He always fed from the wrist. Always. It was less intimate than the neck, and way way less intimate than the inner thigh, even when the blood flowed quicker and hotter down there, he knew from experience, in fact, the inner thigh was his absolute favorite place to feed from. But, the wrist worked for him, so he never changed it, even now. The neck was tempting, the vein all but jumped out of his skin and from this angle, Mickey could see the thick one along his inner thigh, leading up to his groin and his mouth watered.</p><p>"Don't move." Mickey barked, his voice shaking only a little. </p><p>He was starving, capable of ripping through the other side of the humans wrist if he didn't have the restraint he learned from years of punishment when he was younger. Keeping that in mind, Mickey knew the moment he tasted this particular human, he would have a hard time controlling himself, or how much blood was taken. Which could be an issue, too much and the human would die.</p><p>Before he took the humans wrist in his hands, he wiped his own against his jeans, clearing away the sweat that accumulated there, then took his pale hand and flipped it until his wrist was visible. It was soft, no scars from fangs, those little blue veins showing perfectly all that blood that pumped inside of him.</p><p>Mickey ran his thumb against it, smoothing over the veins and the human gasped, the sound getting caught in his throat. He felt his pulse quicken again, almost as if it would burst out of him at any moment and his own matched the humans, pumping his blood quicker, reminding him how much he needed it. </p><p>Bending down, Mickey first ran his nose across the humans wrist, feeling how soft his skin was, the heat he would never know, then the smell twisted something in his gut. Then he ran his cheek against it, then his other cheek, then finally his lips, enamored by the feeling. </p><p>"Ah." The human let out a little sound that echoed in his ears and enhanced the smell in the room. </p><p>Mickey didn't understand the sudden need to touch the human like that. He wanted to feel his skin over and over again against his mouth, his nose, under his fingertips. He wanted to breathe in the smell of him. It had never happened before, not even in his past and his one experience with another human, it was never as strong as it was now. </p><p>"Please." The human begged, such a soft sound, Mickey thought he made it all up. </p><p>"Shhhh," Mickey found himself saying in a soft, soothing voice, like the one you'd speak to a scared animal with. </p><p>When it was too much, when the urge was too strong and hunger made his stomach rebel against itself, he opened his mouth, letting his fangs elongate into sharp, deadly points and with one smooth, skillful motion, he struck, sinking his fangs deep into the humans soft wrist. </p><p>"Fuck." The human moaned, his blood pumping faster. </p><p>Mickey groaned deeply, his eyes fluttering closed at the magnificent taste of his blood. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, rich and heady, hot and sweet enough to rot your teeth. He took greedy pulls until his mouth was full, then swallowed as much as possible, over and over again.</p><p>The human was a mess. Squirming in the chair, moaning and whimpering up a storm, begging for more, for harder and faster. It all went to his head, making all that rich blood travel south in an instant, pooling in his gut, filling his cock until it hurt to move against the zipper of his jeans. </p><p>Then something happened, something he didn't expect to this degree. Pleasure. Pure, unfiltered, unapologetic pleasure blasted into his body like a hurricane. It went to every limb, every single nerve, every vein. It felt like he was spinning in a circle as fast as he could, watching desire and need ripple into his body. It felt better than sex, better than any other time he'd fed before, better than anything in the entire world. </p><p>"Oh, fuck." The human moaned, such a needy, wanton sound that Mickey sunk his teeth in harder. "Just like that, fuck. I feel how hungry you are."</p><p>Mickey groaned with his mouth full and some dripped out of the corners of his mouth, sliding down his chin within seconds. He tightened his grip on the humans wrist, digging his nails in to make it pump faster. The humans voice was that of a lover, of someone praising you during sex, or after, letting you know just how good you gave it to them, how good you made them feel and by the words and the strong smell of arousal, this human was ready for more than just blood. </p><p>"I feel it all over my body," the human moaned and Mickey almost jerked away when he felt nimble fingers brushing into his hair. "I feel your pleasure and I want it."</p><p>Those ripples of pleasure became waves the moment the humans fingers tightened in his hair, pulling it enough to blur that delicate boundary between pleasure and pain, both of which he needed during sex of any kind, although it had been awhile for him, this felt just like that. It was sending mixed signals, teasing and taunting him until he was whimpering against his wrist. </p><p>"Don't stop." The human commanded in a desperate sounding voice. Mickey was just about to pull away before he spoke, now he found he couldn't move at all. "You need more, I know you do. Please, just take it."</p><p>Deep, desperate pulls, enough to fill his mouth before he was forced to swallow or risk losing some. In point of fact, he did need more. He barely began to quench his thirst, only he never let himself have more than was needed to survive. He never over indulged and gorged himself to the point of satisfaction and if he kept going, that's exactly where he'd be at. </p><p>The human was very chatty, more so than he ever imagined possible. Coaxing him, encouraging him to keep going, sparking that deep seated need to be close to someone, if only for a moment. The gentle pull of his hair and nails against his scalp, pushing his head down harder was enough to have his cock pulsing, hardening until it became painful. Pushing against his jeans, forcing desperate groans past his lips, vibrating the humans skin and in turn, making him moan just as deeply. </p><p>"God, just a little more." The human spoke again, and Mickey could hear that unmistakable sound of pleasure, the one just before you come. The human was so worked up he was about to explode. "Don't pull off yet, I just need a little more."</p><p>Curious as to what might happen, Mickey kept going, drinking well past his limit until that dizzy feeling started to take hole, like a buzz from alcohol. He eased up on his tight grasp, choosing to run his hand up and down the humans arm, feeling soft skin and his thrumming pulse, then lower to his fingers, those long, slender fingers. He traced each of them, then linked their fingers and squeezed. </p><p>"I'm about to come, oh, fuck." </p><p>Mickey growled this time, smelling his need shooting up to a shocking degree. He sucked harder, scraped his skin with the rest of his teeth, coaxing him to let go, to come. He found that he wanted it to happen just as much as the human did. To feel the spark of adrenaline in his blood, to taste the moment he reached his orgasm, to feel some of it for himself since they were still connected. He'd feel a fraction of what it felt like and get just as high as the human was now. </p><p>"Right there, don't stop…. fuck, fuck, fuck!"</p><p>The human seized, going stiff in the chair, his legs kicked out, as did his hips, swiveling up towards the ceiling. He gripped one arm of the chair, the other tightening in his hair, pulling him halfway across his lap. His blood ignited, pushing all that pleasure as he came, from the humans body into his own, pouring into his mouth. </p><p>Within seconds he was drunk off it, off him, riding the high of that pleasure until his own body demanded that same release. That's when he pulled back, fighting the humans hold, he yanked back, slouching in his own chair as blood slowly poured from his mouth for a moment. He groaned, tipped his head back and let that feeling pulse around him, wave after wave of pleasure, of need and desire all rushing towards him all at once.</p><p>"I have never felt that before." The human gasped, leaning to the side as if he might fall out of the chair at any moment. He was a panting, sweaty mess with blood streaming down his arm and one of those blinding smiles on his face. "Holy shit."</p><p>Mickey swallowed, trying to get the blood coating his throat to unstick enough to breathe properly. He scrubbed a hand down his face, then up into his hair and pulled just enough to realize it was sensitive from too much pulling. That feeling would last at least a day and he found himself wanting it to last longer. </p><p>Without replying to the human, and once he was calm enough not to bust inside his jeans, Mickey bent back down and licked across the wound, sealing it as the human let out another sharp gasp. The little holes closed within seconds, stopping the blood loss, but he drank hard enough for it to possibly leave a scar. He pulled back, swiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and stood on shaky legs, making sure not to smash his cock, which was still fully hard and ready for attention. </p><p>The entire walk to the door, he swayed on his feet like a drunk. The floor moved under his feet, objects were not as they appeared and when he reached for the control panel next to the door, his hand moved over the touch screen one too many times. He brought up the humans information, noting that he was one of about two days dozen other vampires to visit him in the last two months. The words swirled against the screen, making it hard to focus. Instead of reading it all now and having to go back over it later--because there would be a later-- he chose to hit the little heart button, adding to his favorites list...in which this human was the only one to make that list. </p><p>"Please tell me you're coming back." The human said, still sounding winded. He tilted his hips up, as if searching for contact. </p><p>The need to know this humans name was building. Something he'd never wanted to know before, something he made a point to ignore, that this was a person and not just meals-on-wheels. He wanted to know his name, he wanted to see the color of his eyes, to see his pleasure the next time he fed, sharing an intimate, unforgettable bond that he always avoided. He wanted it so fucking bad, he had to keep himself from asking. His mouth opened and closed a few times, unable and unwilling to find the words. No doubt the human would give him what he wanted, he seemed eager enough, desperate for more...just like he was.</p><p>But it was wrong. It was against their policy to ask the names of the humans you fed from. If you liked them and wanted them again, you did what he did and favored them for later. Letting management know he was exceptional and would be using him again and again and again. And he would, Mickey couldn't lie to himself, not even if he tried. </p><p>Instead of saying that yes, he would be back, he snapped yet again. "Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth?" He asked and turned away, not expecting an answer or the deep, satisfied chuckle that the human gave him in reply, forcing him to turn back and look.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I know that sound. You'll be back." The human ran his hands up and down his body in a sultry, sexual way that had Mickey's eyes glued to his chest. "I can't wait to do this again."</p><p>With nothing more to say, and knowing that he'd ask his name if he didn't, he left. He waited for the doors to open, slipped out without turning around and all but ran down the hall as the doors closed and locked yet again. Once in the lobby, he stopped, panting, itching to go back, needing to see him again. He put both hands against his face and tried to breathe. </p><p>"Sir, are you alright?"</p><p>When he opened his eyes, the security officer was standing at his side, obviously worried about his current state. Others were too, staring at him with narrowed eyebrows, wanting to know what was happening. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Mickey assured him and with a dismissive wave of his hand, the officer took his original post at the door and didn't look back. "Fuck, I need to get out of here." He said to himself, then ran for the door. </p><p>That human was dangerous. That human posed the biggest threat, bigger even then attempting to hunt him down and kill him. The human made him want him, sexually, which was the most dangerous thing he could ever imagine. It was something he needed to stay far away from.</p><p>Even knowing the only way to get those thoughts and feelings to leave was to never see him again, never feed from him, he still downloaded the app on his phone as he walked back down the tunnels to his car. He found the humans profile he saved, then added it to his home screen and knew as soon as he got home, he would find out all he could about that human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursed<br/>Chapter 2- Envy</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do this shit tonight, man. My head isn't in it." Mickey said, his voice all but defeated. He felt dead on his feet. "Can't you cancel the meeting?"</p><p>Lash, his long time friend and business partner shook his head and adjusted Mickey's tie so it didn't hang crooked around his neck. "Sorry, Mick. I delayed this meeting for the last three weeks. It has to happen and you have to be there."</p><p>It had been three weeks since his appearance at MFF, and that's all everyone had been talking about. The word got around that he'd been there, waiting in line like all the other vampires and it had caught management's attention, a.k.a. Lash's attention. Within hours of his departure, Lash was on his phone, wondering why he'd made such a show of being there like he had been, just showing up like every other half blooded vampire instead of the "royalty" he was. </p><p>It was a good thing he hadn't gone in the main entrance like the officer asked, if he had, Lash would have been notified immediately and taken he would have been taken care of properly. Another thing Mickey didn't want. </p><p>Lash had been his "friend" for all his life, 285 years they'd known each other. Lash had about a century on him, much like his father Terry, which is why Lash was connected to MFF. Terry made him a partner a long time ago, longer than Mickey had ever been a part of it and now that power had changed hands after Terry's death, Mickey had no desire to change that. </p><p>Lash was still with him. </p><p>They weren't exactly friends, but it was as close to a friend that Mickey would allow. Lash was over at his house now because they had a board meeting to go to, one that had been avoided too long simply because Mickey hadn't wanted to go. And he was required to go, to participate every few decades, to show their people he was still alive and all was well. </p><p>"I don't do anything besides sit there." Mickey argued. As Lash stepped aside, he looked in the mirror and the damn tie was straight, damn he was good. "What's the point in me even being there?"</p><p>"Because," Lash all but rolled his eyes like he was still a teenager and not over 400 years old. "You own the company. Your family's name is on the goddamned building. They need to see your ugly mug once every few decades or they get pissy and demand changes that we don't want."</p><p>"We?" Mickey arched his eyebrows and stepped away from the mirror to slip into the suit jacket that Lash had stretched open for him. "What's this we shit?"</p><p>Lash came around, flattening the material against Mickey's chest, making sure the buttons were lined up and the seams were sharp. "We, Mick. I have no idea why we go through this every time. We, you and I, us. I don't know how else to say it. You own the company, but I run the company so you don't have to. It's simple. All I ask is one meeting every fifty years or so, that's not too much to ask."</p><p>Normally it wouldn't be. Yeah, he hated to go and he especially hated to get all dressed up in a suit, a monkey suit, he hated the politics and the board members and all those company policies, but he was an adult and he could suffer through an hour with those assholes. But when he said his mind wasn't in it, it really, really wasn't. His mind was on his human. The human would be in the same building as him, although in another area and the only thing Mickey could think about was drinking from him again. </p><p>Since then, his mind had been in a cloud of thick fog. Jumbled. There wasn't a time, day or night that he didn't think about that human. Even as he dreamt, he could taste his blood and hear the sounds he made, the urgent begging. Mickey could feel the hand in his hair, pulling him closer, wanting it harder and in those dreams, when there was no one to judge him, he gave that human exactly what he needed. He gave him more. He gave him blood and sex and orgasm after orgasm until they both slipped into and exhausted sleep. </p><p>When he awoke, his mind would be just as foggy as before, but his body would pulse and ache with need. Those dreams haunted him, reminding him of what he wanted and what he couldn't ever have, reminding him of that time where he did have exactly that…only hundreds of years ago with another human, one that ruined everything. </p><p>Being in the same building as that human was going to be hell. The entire time in that meeting, his mind would be roaming the halls looking for him, craving him, needing him so badly. And the need wasn't because he needed food, he could go months at a time without it. No, he wanted to feed again, and that was not the same thing as needing it. </p><p>"I didn't say I wasn't going." Mickey said as he took a seat on the sofa and slipped on his shiniest shoes and laced them. "I'm in this stupid suit, I'm brushed and scrubbed and sanitized within an inch of my life, of course I'm going. But don't expect me to be happy about it."</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what this is really about, hmm? I know damn well you're not all bent outta shape over a damn meeting."</p><p>Giving Lash hell wouldn't make him feel any better. It never did. And Lash was too well mannered and mature to sit there and fight it out with him about the entire thing, even when Mickey wished sometimes he would. It was better to just lay it all out for him, to give him some sort of idea about what the issue was and Lash would have an answer, he always did. </p><p>"It's not the stupid meeting." Mickey said and grabbed his keys before he walked out of his room with Lash on his heels. They walked through the hallways, then down the winding staircase. "I don't know, man. Ever since I fed a few weeks ago, I've just been off. I can't organize my thoughts or stop all the weird dreams, I just don't know what to do."</p><p>Lash narrowed his eyebrows. "Security did say you were acting strange afterwards. I read through the reports but I just figured it was because you went too long without feeding again."</p><p>Of course Lash read the reports. He read everything. It was his job. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse about the entire thing. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe that's it." Mickey agreed and moved through the house, flipping off light switches until all but the one above them in the foyer remained. Bathing them in a low, intimate glow. "I just felt something that I haven't felt in awhile."</p><p>When those blond eyebrows narrowed again, Mickey knew he knew what he was talking about. Lash had been there for that, with that other human all those years ago. He knew every detail because he helped him deal with it. They didn't need to get into the details, they both knew and left it unsaid. </p><p>"Mick, you know that's dangerous." </p><p>"Yeah, I know it's dangerous. Why do you think I'm all fucked up about it?" Mickey snapped back but Lash didn't take it to heart. "And I didn't do anything so stop looking at me like that. It's not like last time."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>"I have no idea." He answered honestly and hated how afraid and excited he felt all at the same time. "It was just different than any other times I fed. There was a connection there, a strong one. The kind those poetic assholes wax on about."</p><p>When Lash didn't reply, Mickey risked looking at him for once. He didn't like what he saw. His normal, proper self seemed put off, worried. His golden blond hair remained perfect, but his sculpted jaw clenched tightly as if holding his words back, his blue eyes unable to meet his own, for fear of what might be reflected back. Lash clenched his hands into fists at his slides, then wiped them against the pants of his expensive Italian suit. He was nervous, he was worried. </p><p>"Look, we both know how that ends, right? About the same as it did last time."</p><p>Mickey nodded and found that he couldn't meet his eyes at that moment. The past was so far away and yet it felt like it just happened. </p><p>"If you're feeling any of that again, even if it's not as intense, I think it's best if you don't see that particular human again. We have hundreds to choose from."</p><p>Yes, there were hundreds he could use and go home and not think about them again. But he knew for a fact that whoever else he used wouldn't be nearly half as good as his human was. There would be no connection, no pleasure shared. Which is probably what he needed. </p><p>"Last time…" Lash stopped and sighed, as if he were already exhausted on the subject. "The last time changed everything, Mick. Our entire lives, the lives of hundreds of thousands of vampires were changed that day. You cant--"</p><p>Mickey cut him off with a look. "Will you shut the fuck up about the past. I'm well aware of what happened, unless you forget that it was all my fault."</p><p>Lash looked away, his jaw clenching again and again. He so badly wanted to speak out, to argue, even when they both knew Mickey was right. But he didn't, he did as he was told and kept his mouth shut. </p><p>Mickey walked up to him, getting in his face without hesitation. Lash met him head to head, his eyes blazing red that overshadowed the blue. "If you think I'd be stupid enough to let that happen again, you don't know me as well as either of us thought."</p><p>Lash reached out and gripped Mickey's shoulder. "You are my oldest friend, Mikhalio. I helped you then and I will help you now and a hundred years from today, I will still help you."</p><p>Emotion came rising up fast, making his chest ache with it until he had to hold back the tears. Not over the sentiment, although that itself was touching, but because all those memories came rushing to the surface, reminding him how his happiness had been short lived and the nightmares of his consequences that plagued him for the last two centuries. </p><p>"And if I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't warn you about repeating yourself. I want to spare you that pain again, if I can."</p><p>The anger disappeared as quickly as it had come up. Leaving him a little emotional, confused, needy for what he wanted. But he was cautious. He knew what he was and was not allowed to do. Lash was right, he couldn't see that human again. No matter how badly he wanted it. </p><p>"I know," Mickey said and squeezed Lash's shoulder as his was being squeezed. "Trust me, I know. Let's just go before we are any later, yeah?"</p><p>Without a word or an argument, Lash released him, opened the front door and walked out. Leaving him alone. Mickey took several deep breaths, centering himself, reminding himself that he was not that person anymore. He was not that vampire who was so careless and reckless. Once the lie was firmly planted in the front of his mind, he grabbed his heavy jacket off the coat rack and walked out, locking the door behind him. </p><p>**</p><p>Without the fear of daylight, Mickey walked side by side with Lash across the darks streets of Chicago. The night was alive, so to speak, the streets crowded with vampires. They walked as they did, some walked hand in hand, others linked with the hands of small children, children who had no fear about releasing their parents hands and running ahead to chase after each other.</p><p>Those children would never know what it meant to be free, to not be hunted for being what you are, something so far out of your control. They would never cower in fear, they'd never go hungry for months at a time, withering away into nothing, becoming animals. Fighting for food, fighting for survival. They were free, all because of the way the world changed. </p><p>The buildings were all lit up, making the skyline of Chicago glow bright like a beacon. Vampires were hard at work, putting in the hours like any honest creature. Providing for their families, themselves, their world. Making it a better place, a thriving place. </p><p>The Milkovich Feeding Facilities building was just the same. Every window lit up, vampires coming in and out, carrying bags and briefcases with name tags and security badges. It was just like any other night. Business had to be done, including their meeting. </p><p>This time, he took the main entrance, as did Lash, instead of the visitors entrance. There was more security, badges had to be scanned, but the majority of the staff knew them on sight and cleared a path within moments, letting them inside the building without so much as a second glance. </p><p>The lobby was packed, more so than in the daylight. Vampires stood in line, waiting for their turns. The security was higher as well, one officer on every door he could see. Cameras scanned the space, blinking red every few seconds as if on high alert, like it was waiting for something to happen. It was eerie to say the least. </p><p>"Come on." </p><p>Mickey ignored Lash's prompt to hurry. He followed but at a slower pace and felt everyone watching him. "What's going on?"</p><p>Lash stopped, slowing his pace until once again they were side by side, able to speak with a small amount of privacy. "We are expecting a new shipment today. A few of our in-house subjects were terminated."</p><p>Another word for killed. One that didn't sound so grotesque, but the effect was the same. There was only one reason they would be forced to kill a human in this place. Sexual misconduct with a vampire. Both earned a death sentence. The human would be suspended, their throats slashed, then drained of all their blood until they were nothing but empty shells, while the vampire in question would meet the sun at the next opportunity, leaving piles of ash to sweep away. They had rooms specifically for that purpose. </p><p>"Did you go through the right protocols?" Mickey asked, knowing his voice was sharp, deadly. </p><p>Lash scoffed, mildly offended. He used his access code and badge to clear the restricted area, which would lead them back to the offices. "Yes, of course. I know how to do my job, Mickey. We followed protocols, we went through all the appropriate channels and the council made the ruling within 24 hours."</p><p>The government, or the council, a group of the oldest and wisest of their kind, were the only one to decide who got the death penalty. For less serious offenses, such as stealing or assault and anything small like that, laws were already in place and handed down according. The council didn't need to be bothered with such things. But anything regarding humans, especially if a vampire was involved, required approval of the council before any punishment could be handed down. That punishment was always death for both the human and the vampire. </p><p>The council was the only real thing to fear for a vampire, more fearsome than the sun. </p><p>"How many?" Mickey asked. He kept up the pace and refused to meet Lash's eyes. </p><p>"One vampire, half a dozen humans."</p><p>"How big is the shipment?" </p><p>Lash stopped in the middle of the empty hallway and opened a file from inside his briefcase. "Looks like twenty humans, all under the age of fifteen. They will be sent directly to the breeding center, then those who have reached the desired age will take the place of the humans we lost."</p><p>Mickey grabbed the file and read quickly as Lash led them past the empty conference rooms until he stopped at the right door. He scanned each of the humans subject numbers, looking for HIS human but didn't find it. Relief was instant, forcing his heart to slow as it pulsed a sharp pain through. </p><p>"This meeting is to decide who goes where and when. The breeding center is over crowded. Those who have come of age are to be sent here to take the places of those we lost. The shipment needs to be divided up accordingly."</p><p>Mickey handed the file back. "We need more room."</p><p>Lash nodded. "Which is why you are here. I need your approval to open yet another feeding facility with its own breeding center. You know how this works."</p><p>Being the owner, he was the only one who had the authority to open any other buildings under his name. Not even the council had that power, nor did Lash. He alone had the power to approve or deny the acquisition. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. Let's just get this over with." Mickey patted Lash on the back in reassurance, then let him step in first while he took a moment. </p><p>The constant buzz he felt, the one he acquired from feeding off that human was back, roaring in his ears, thrumming through his body. The blood he consumed no longer lingered in his body, not after three weeks but still he could feel him, he could tell he was close. Not in the same part of the building as he and Lash were at, but in the feeding section of the building. Someone was feeding off him as he stood there. </p><p>The growl vibrating up his throat sort of snuck up on him. The moment he felt it, that pleasure the human was capable of creating, the sudden need to find whatever vampire was gorging himself on him and kill him. Another was feeling the humans power, his pleasure, hearing all those words of praise and need. </p><p>"Fuck." Mickey groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. He shut his eyes, feeling the pounding of his own heart. "Breathe, just breathe."</p><p>With his eyes closed, Mickey could see snapshots of what was happening. He saw his human, the one with the freckles and red hair, sitting in that exactly same chair, wearing a blindfold as a vampire fed from his inner thigh. The human was gripping the arms, much like he did when they were together, and tilting his hips up in search of friction against the hardest parts of himself. </p><p>Mickey could feel how much the human enjoyed it. He could feel his blood racing faster, the way his body heated and itched to be touched. And without meaning to, his body reacted the same, remembering what followed after he stopped fighting his need. He remembered the human reaching the highest level of pleasure, his orgasm strong enough for him to feel and taste. </p><p>And he was giving it to another. </p><p>"Mick?"</p><p>The sound of Lash's concerned voice was enough to pull him back from that room and back into his body. The humans image, one of absolute pleasure, faded until he was standing back in the hallway with Lash looking down at him.</p><p>"I feel it." Mickey whispered. He wiped a hand across his head, now covered in sweat. "I feel him."</p><p>Lash put both hands on Mickey's face and gave a little shake. "Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth."</p><p>He followed the simple directions and after a moment he no longer felt like he was suffocating in human blood. It still raced through his veins, it pulsed and begged him to give in, but Mickey focused on Lash instead, sucking all that back until it was just the two of them standing in an empty hallway. </p><p>"There you go." Lash smiled and pressed against the pressure points in Mickey's temples until his forehead relaxed. "After this meeting, we can find you someone else to feed from, okay? Someone to get your mind off him."</p><p>It was a nice thought, especially since Lash was so worried about him, but Mickey knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't even sure he could choke down someone else's blood when what he wanted was just across the building. So, he nodded to keep Lash calm, but knew as soon as the meeting was over, he was going to find his human. </p><p>"Okay, come on. Let's get this over with." Lash lightly tapped the side of his cheek then let go and opened the door. </p><p>Mickey followed without hesitating any longer. The room was full, all nine chairs taken by old vampires in expensive suits. Not old as in grey hair and liver spots old, but far older than him and Lash, Terry even if he was still alive. They each had a file or two in front of them, along with pens and a glass of water, one had a calculator. They all looked a little surprised to see him there because it had been at least seventy years since they saw his face. </p><p>Without waving hello, because that's not how they greeted each other on the best of days, Mickey took a seat at the ass end of the table, while Lash strode right up to the head of the table. He didn't have a file to mess with, or water to sip to pretend like he was doing something interesting. He just sat there and met each of their eyes, wondering what they saw when they looked back at him. Did they see the careless, love sick teenager or the grown up businessman? </p><p>To be honest, Mickey wasn't sure what he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror. So he stopped looking if he could help it. </p><p>"Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I apologize for being so late." Lash led the conversation with ease and a smile that reflected both warmth and power. "It has been some time since we all had to meet like this, so let's get right to it so it doesn't take us into the daylight hours."</p><p>Mickey slumped down in his chair, kicking his feet under the table and droned out nearly all of the back and forth conversation. The problems were discussed, both of which Lash briefed him on, they spoke about the budget for a new facility and how much those dead humans set them back. They asked why it had been allowed to happen in the first place, to which five out of nine of them, Lash not included, glanced in his direction. Like it was his fault. </p><p>Those old bastards were still living in the twentieth century, what did they know about what he'd gone through, what he'd had to overcome just to survive up to this point? They didn't. They didn't know a damn thing and yet they still looked at him like he had the plague. They were the reason he didn't like coming to the meetings, upright, judgemental blood suckers, the lot of them. </p><p>Lash flipped the white boards behind him, showing the other members a well planned, well laid out plan of attack that would solve all their problems. The members seemed to agree, they talked and introduced new issues along with their old issues, wondering how it would change, or where the new facility would be and how much it would cost. Anything over the ten million mark would require his approval, and they were well over that by now. </p><p>The entire time they droned on and on about it all, Mickey let his mind wander. He shut his eyes to block them all out, then sent that mystical part of himself that made him a vampire and sent it through the building. It took turns and moved down stairs and the elevator, on the hunt for that one smell. A small that he knew like the back of his hand. </p><p>His human. </p><p>Their connection, one forged of blood and need, something he'd never had before, allowed him to feel what the human was feeling, to see what the human saw, even when they weren't connected physically anymore. He could feel how turned on he was as the other vampire fed from him, he could hear his thoughts, wanting more than just blood, but sex, even when he didn't voice it. </p><p>Mickey shifted in his chair, spreading his legs wide enough so his growing erection didn't push against his slacks. It allowed the blood to flow freely, hardening him within seconds. The human was moaning now, sounding so loud it felt like it was right in his ear. Begging to be used. Every second that ticked by had him crawling out of his skin.</p><p>He wouldn't be able to last the entire meeting. Not feeling like this, not knowing someone else was with his human, taking his pleasure, giving the human pleasure like he had. Why he thought he and this human had something special, some sort of deeply embedded connection, he didn't know, but having another feed from him...from his human, was making him territorial. </p><p>When a hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped and smashed his elbow into the table. Lash was standing over him, his jaw clenched again, warning him with his eyes. Telling him that he and probably the others noticed his odd behavior and he needed to get his shit together before they started to question him and his ability to run his own company. </p><p>"As I was saying," Lash widened his eyes at Mickey, his voice tight and stern. "I have the paperwork for the new facility, the location that has already been approved by the zoning commissioner, as well as the budget needed to get it up and running."</p><p>Mickey had a flush to his cheeks and avoiding everyone's gaze, he sat up and took the papers. He read them, even the fine print to make sure everything was as it should be. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lash and his ability to run his company, but Terry told him, he taught him, never to just sign papers unless you read them. Even from people you trust, from people you love. They had a higher chance of betraying you as everyone else and you'd never even see it coming. </p><p>With every word read, a smile and a nod from Lash, he was handed a pen. Mickey scribbled his name down at the bottom, then Lash handed him a needle, a thin one with a sharp point. Mickey pricked his finger until blood welled to the surface, then pressed his finger in the little box down at the right-hand side of the page, just to prove that someone else didn't forget his signature. </p><p>"Thank you," Lash said quietly and squeezed Mickey's shoulder. He took the collection of papers and moved back to the head of the table. "Now we can put this in motion."</p><p>They continued to talk for a while and Mickey found himself drifting yet again, his mind and body goin back to his human and just in the small amount of time it took for him to sign the papers, the vampire was already almost done, taking the few last long, lingering drags. </p><p>When the human moaned, it was like an echo in his mind. Bouncing off the walls of his skull until that was all he could hear. He only lasted ten minutes like that before he was growing, forcing Lash and the others eyes on him yet again. They looked worried, surprised, but Lash looked angry, disappointed. </p><p>"Mick…" he trailed off, warning him with a growl in his throat. </p><p>Mickey swallowed thickly and stood. His pulse was in his throat, suffocating him, trapping him. He looked at Lash as if he were seeing him through a veil of smoke or fog, his image kept driving back and forth out of focus. He tried to tell him he was sorry with his eyes, but he backed away, towards the door.</p><p>"Mickey, don't." Lash tried again, moving around the table. "Please."</p><p>His hand was already on the doorknob, opening it. "I can't, I'm sorry." </p><p>Before he knew what was happening, before he could fight it or let Lash come after him to change his mind, he was running down the empty hallway at full speed. He slapped the button for the elevator when in reach and just watching it lift, counting the floors was taking too long. The door for the stairs was next to him and he shouldered it open and made a run for it. He took them two or three at a time until he was winded. </p><p>Once inside the part of the building that was used for the feeding centers, Mickey slowed to a walk, not wanting to draw any more attention as he bypassed the desk in front and made his way to the secured door. He flashed his badge and was surprised he was granted access. It wouldn't take but a phone call from Lash to take away his security clearance, and yet he hadn't done that. </p><p>Mickey stalked like the predator he was, all the way back down that same hallway. The one with all the doors until he found who he was looking for. It was not the same room, but down three doors. He could smell them inside, the humans powerful blood and the vampires need for it. He felt a mix of their pleasure while they were connected and hated that it wasn't him in there, feeding to his hearts desire. </p><p>Now at the door, his body so worked up that one growl would yank the door off its hinges, Mickey put in a passcode to the door that superceded any other code, including the other vampires. The light flashed red, unlocking itself with a click. With a firm hand, Mickey opened the door and growled.</p><p>The human was once again in a chair, exactly as he had been, wearing only a pair of briefs. He was far from okay, he was a mess, giving himself so freely to the vampire between his legs, feeding from that thick, pushing vein. The vampire had the humans thighs in both arms, spreading them wide, holding them in a vice grip so the blood ran faster.</p><p>Mickey was jealous. He was angry and jealous and hungry and horny and this was his human.</p><p>Given that they were both occupied with each other, they didn't seem to notice him, or heard his growl. So he gave another one, a louder one, a dangerous one. One that had the vampire growling back at him. He turned, ready to fight, only to stop, and realizing who he was had him backing away, eyes red and afraid with blood dripping down his jaws. Mickey stalked closer, using every bit of his power to intimidate and frighten the vampire.</p><p>"Sir, I'm sorry." The vampire bowed a little, forgetting himself. He kept his eyes down. "Had I known you were scheduled…"</p><p>Mickey growled again, stopping him from saying anything else. He didn't say he was or wasn't scheduled for this human. He didn't give a reason for his presence because he didn't need one. He could have whatever and whoever he wanted at any given time. Something he used to hate and now used in with skill. </p><p>"Get out."</p><p>The vampire moved to the door without a word and left them alone. Mickey didn't bother watching him, he kept his eyes on the human slumped back against the chair, watching him. He was worked up, hard in his briefs and still had blood running down the inside of his thigh. The bite mark was nearly at his groin, ragged looking from such a ferocious bite, one that would definitely leave a mark or two to remember. </p><p>"I knew you'd be back." The human moaned, shifting in his chair. "I need you."</p><p>The words are exactly what he needed to hear, getting to him in more ways than one. It propelled him forward until he was standing between the humans legs. He could smell his blood leaking from the wound, dripping down his thigh and onto the chair below creating a puddle the human didn't seem too worried about. </p><p>"Please, don't make me wait any longer. It's been weeks." The human whined, splitting his thighs, hoping to entice him. "I need it so…"</p><p>With a quick flick of his wrist, a moment the human was too slow to see, Mickey gripped his slender throat and squeezed until the words died on his lips. He pulled, forcing the human to the edge of the seat, rising up so he could see his eyes moving under the blindfold. </p><p>"You are driving me crazy." Mickey growled, tightening his grip. "You're all I can think about and you're still down here, slutting it up."</p><p>Unable to speak, the human did the only thing he could, reacted in the one way Mickey didn't expect. Both hands landed on each of his sides, the humans grip was firm as he pulled until their bodies lined up, although from their positions, the humans head only came to his chest. Long fingers dug into his sides, sending pin pricks of pleasure up his spine.</p><p>"I could smell him and you across the fucking building. I could feel what he wanted to do to you, I could smell what you wanted him to do." Mickey eased up on his grip until the human inhaled sharply. "I know you could feel me when I came in. That connection was instant."</p><p>The human nodded stiffly and replied in a shaky gasp. "I felt it. I felt you. I thought you were coming to me."</p><p>Mickey bent down, tilting the humans head so he could run his nose along the sharp angle of his jaw. He inhaled that smell, feeling his veins pulse under his skin, then growled as he exhaled. Then he moved up a little to his ear, nosing it before he pulled back and he felt the human swallow thickly, trapping that desperate sound. </p><p>"I was trying to stay away because this is dangerous." Mickey explained for whatever reason. He didn't normally talk to his food source but this was different. He couldn't help it. "We both know what happens to us if this happens."</p><p>The human nodded, pushing into his grip, looking for attention. "This has never happened to me before. I've never wanted to go that far before."</p><p>Before Mickey could call him a liar, he paused, smelling the air and the truth that lingered there. The human might do this for the rush, the pleasure, but it was clear that he'd never expected to want to take it a step further, to cross the boundary that was there for a reason. One that didn't seem worth it in the long run. </p><p>"But with you…" he whined, sliding his hands down to Mickey's ass, forcing him to bite down on the corner of his mouth. "That's all I can think about. How it would feel to fuck while you feed, or just to touch, to touch your body until you come with me."</p><p>When his body jerked forward, all but offering himself to the human, the grip on his ass tightened, making his fang nip into his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He didn't push back like he wanted, but bent back down to push his nose behind his ear, growling against his skin. </p><p>"Wouldn't you like that, hmm? Wouldn't you want to come with me when you feed?"</p><p>"Yes." Mickey admitted quietly and for a moment he gave in and licked just behind his ear, tasting sweat and unimaginable need. The human let out an animalisticl moan, his thighs splitting around his own, his hips lifting. "But I'd drain you dry."</p><p>"Fuck," the human moaned, falling apart slowly. "Take what you need from me."</p><p>When the humans hands dropped from his ass, not about to cross that boundary after all, Mickey leaned up. He knew he wanted to drink from his neck, he just had to taste him there, to feel him groan as he sucked him. But given that the human was taller than him, it wasn't like he could stand and get the perfect angle, and the back of the chair was too tall to take him from behind. Leaving only one option, one that just might make him come like the human wanted. </p><p>Mickey shoved him back against the chair, then crawled into his lap, straddling him. The human gave a surprised sound but didn't hesitate to grab him again, holding him steady. His hands kept to his sides for a minute, then slid to his hips, squeezing. </p><p>"Yes, just like this." The human tilted his neck, offering it so willingly. </p><p>Without meaning to, Mickey pushed his face into the humans neck. He inhaled again, breathing him down before his lips were on him, kissing a hot, wet path to his ear, then down to his collar bones. He sucked at his skin, slid his fangs across it, growling like the animal he was. </p><p>"God, I feel like I can come any second." </p><p>"That makes two of us." Mickey said into his ear. Even from hovering over his lap, he could feel how hard he was. He could hear the blood rushing south, making him a pulse and leak into his briefs. "And if you were a vampire, I would ride you."</p><p>"Please ride me, fuck." The human gripped his ass and pushed him down and canted his hips up until they ground together. "I'll do it however you want, just fucking ride me."</p><p>As good as his cock felt against his ass, hard and pushing with life, knowing that if he did it, it would probably be the best sex of his entire life, he couldn't. He tilted the humans neck to the side and struck fast, sinking his fangs deep into his neck. Blood rushed instantly, powered by the need he felt. He swallowed fast, surprised by how hard it flowed out. </p><p>"Yesss!!" The human gasped, his eyes rolling back to his head. </p><p>Mickey couldn't get enough. This time was much worse than the first time, he wasn't as hungry but starving for all the other things the human offered. He drank and allowed the human to grind against his ass, ignoring the way his hole clenched, all but begging to be taken. </p><p>"I know you feel me." </p><p>Mickey whined, pushing down just once at the same time the human pushed up until he jolted forward. His hands moved into red hair, slightly obsessed with how soft it was sliding through his fingers. He pulled, tilting his head further. </p><p>"I'm so close already." The human warned, sliding his fingers down the center seam of his slacks, then added a little pressure until his fingertips pushed against his hole. "I bet you'd be tight as fuck right now."</p><p>Mickey reached back, yanking his hand away to avoid further temptation. The human didn't care, he went willingly, only to slide his hand to the front of his slacks, palming his cock. Mickey gave a deep, embarrassing whine and pushed against his hand. </p><p>"There it is." The human praised, his other hand sliding up his back, gripping it. "I feel you."</p><p>There was no stopping it this time. It wasn't going to wait until he was done feeding, until he could do it at home in privacy. It was happening now. The harder he drank, the closer he was until his orgasm was balancing on the tip of his cock, waiting and waiting until the human got there too. </p><p>"Fuck, oh fuck, like that." </p><p>With a deep growl, Mickey moved over to the side and bit him again, inches away from his first bite. The instant penetration was enough to make his human come. He held him down with all the force he could manage and Mickey indulged himself enough and gave a few well timed thrusts against his cock, then into his hand before he came with a choked up sound. </p><p>It was so powerful, if not for the humans touch, he would have fallen off the chair. He couldn't hold him anymore, his hand falling from his neck. His fangs slipped from his skin, allowing the blood to pump harder and spill down his neck. He breathed raggedly through it, knowing how wrecked he sounded but then again, his human was just as wrecked. </p><p>"God, I know you'd be good." The human said after a moment, his voice barely a whisper. </p><p>Mickey was panting in his neck, embarrassed he let it get that far but sated beyond belief. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, but it had and he never felt so good as he did right now. He was drunk off his blood, coherent only long enough to lazily lick across his marks to close them. He swallowed, his mouth sticky like he drank an entire jar of honey and each time he swallowed, his gut would tighten in desire.</p><p>"Did you get enough?"</p><p>Mickey hummed his answer, stopping himself from kissing against the humans neck in that totally inappropriate way he had before. He slipped his hands from his hair and sat up, coming face to face with the blindfold. </p><p>"Let me see you."</p><p>Mickey shook his head and put both hands on the humans head, touching the thin straps with just his fingertips. "It stays on."</p><p>From this close, Mickey could count the dozens of freckles on his face. All different sizes and shapes and colors. On his eyelids and his ears, one on his lower lip. Within moments, he was thumbing at them, brushing over his cheeks and the human leaned into his touch with a deep sigh. </p><p>"My thigh is still bleeding."</p><p>Pulling his wits together and stuffing down his embarrassment, Mickey got off his lap, ignoring the way his slacks stuck to the inside of his thighs, his boxers soaked, as were the humans. And indeed, his thigh was still bleeding from where the other vampire hadn't closed it before Mickey kicked him out. There was only one way to close it without medical attention. </p><p>"Hold still." Mickey barked, his hard exterior back in place as the intimate moment fell away. He bent down, his eyes moving from the humans flushed face to his thighs. "I'll close it."</p><p>A rush of arousal spiked in the air the moment he gripped his thighs, much like that other vampire did. The human hiccuped, unable to catch his breath so close to an orgasm that strong and did his best not to move. His thighs were slender like his neck, pale and freckled. The thick blue veins pulsing with his heart beat, pumping blood through those little holes. </p><p>Mickey bent down, inhaling the smell of his orgasm, of sweat and come and need, then slowly licked across the other wound. He licked the blood away, then his saliva coated the little holes until they stopped bleeding. It was simple, yet not all at the same time. He had a hard time pulling himself away from that area, wanting so bad to taste him in other ways. </p><p>"Thank you." The human said softly, his body shaking. </p><p>That's when Mickey lifted up and backed away like he was contagious. The human touched his neck, then his thigh, then rubbed both palms against his groin, already growing hard again. His humans need was there still and after he left, another vampire would take over and bring him to the edge once again. </p><p>"Make me yours."</p><p>Mickey stopped dead in his tracks, almost to the door. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Make me your human." He said again, licking his lips. "I'll be yours only, ready whenever you need me."</p><p>His only. He wouldn't have to share again, or find him with another. Or worry about who he was with and if he was enjoying it more than their time together. But owning a human like that, making him yours, was something only the higher-ups were allowed to do, which they did, frequently. To take a human home for their own personal food source, taking them on trips. They'd live together and he would have content access to him. </p><p>But he couldn't. It would be too tempting.</p><p>"I can't." Mickey said sternly, then left without another word.</p><p>In the hallway, he sagged against the wall, then slid down until he was sitting just outside the door. He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe, tried not to taste him with every swallow, or the way his gut swirled with desire. He pushed away the images and the sounds and the request and his own needs until he was empty. </p><p>That's how Lash found him. Mickey smelled him before a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. A friendly touch. He was being pulled to his feet and cradled in Lash's arms, his hair being brushed back, his spine stroked like a father might care for a child...just not his father. Terry never took care of him like Lash did.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Mickey said against his chest. He had his eyes shut tightly, his arms slipped under Lash's expensive suit until he could grip the center of his back. "I just needed it."</p><p>Lash sighed, holding him closer. "I know."</p><p>A pep talk would have been annoying but useful in that moment but Lash didn't do it. He didn't tell him how wrong it all was because he already knew, he didn't get angry because there was no need. He didn't push him away and call him a failure or a disgrace. Lash just held him. </p><p>"We need to get you home."</p><p>Mickey nodded, allowing Lash to turn him until they were side by side, their arms around each other's waists, keeping them close as they walked down the hallway, out into the crowded lobby where all eyes were on them, no doubt, then out into the street where a limo was waiting. He leaned on him the entire way, pushing his face against his jacket to get the smell of that human away from him. It helped, he smelled Lash and whatever cologne was on him, it centered him,  grounding him.</p><p>"Go home and sleep it off." Lash waited as the door was opened, the shuffled Mickey around. "I'll stop by later and check on you."</p><p>Mickey nodded, eyes hazy and unable to focus enough to see his face clearly. "I'm really sorry."</p><p>"I know you are." Lash cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "We can talk later on when you're not so out of it. We can figure this out."</p><p>The kiss was welcome. It was given out of love, from family to family. It was enough to let him know that Lash might not approve of what he was doing, but he loved him anyway and that's what family was all about. Lash had always been there for him, even now. </p><p>"Thank you." Mickey said as he was seated inside the limo. Lash smiled once before the door was closed and the car was moving out into the street, headed for his home. </p><p>**</p><p>Two hours later had him in bed again, still blood drunk. Once he arrived, it took all of his strength to strip, then crawl his way up the stairs and into his bed. His body was hot, sensitive, making it so when he slid against the sheets, energy emitted from his skin in waves.</p><p>An hour later, the heavy duty metal blinds slid down the windows, getting ready to block the coming daily light. It was a familiar sound and had him dozing in and out until Lash showed up. He had his own key and let himself in. Mickey was so out of it, he didn't know if they talked about the human or not, or if Lash lectured him on his mistakes, or maybe they didn't speak at all because when he woke up again, Lash was gone. </p><p>Once he slugged his way to the bathroom and used the toilet, then splashed water onto his face, he dug into the briefcase that Lash must have grabbed from the office and took a file back to his bed. He crawled in, his limbs still heavy, as they would be until the humans blood worked its way through his body. He leaned back, the file in his lap and opened it to stare right at a picture of his human. </p><p>It was the humans file, it held all his information. His background, his medical history, his birthdate, how long he'd been with the company, and his name. </p><p>Ian Gallagher. Age twenty-two from the South Side of Chicago. </p><p>There was no family listed, no phone numbers or addresses aside from the general idea of his crappy part of town. It said he'd been with MFF for the last year and he made about a thousand dollars per session and he had at least ten a day, far more than the normal human. He was making a fair amount of money. </p><p>And he had green eyes.</p><p>Something Mickey had been dying to see since that first night. Eyes that shined like emeralds in the dark, glimmering. Although in a picture, it was still memorizing, and he wondered how it would feel to look into his eyes in person, without the blindfold on. </p><p>Somehow he knew if that happened, or rather when it happened, that he wouldn't be able to deny what they wanted any longer. That human would be his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ian's pov </p><p>Haven't edited yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursed<br/>
Chapter Three- Humanity </p><p>(Ian's pov)</p><p>After every session, after every single one, Ian would have a chance to reflect on what was happening. Not just the adrenaline running through his body or the afterglow from his orgasm, but he'd think about why he was in this mess in the first place. He'd sit there, all worn out, his skin sensitive in the most intimate of places and think about it. </p><p>Unlike the vampires he worked for, he didn't do it for the money. He didn't do it for the rush. He didn't just decide one day that he was sick of running from the vampires and wanted to join them. It went much deeper than that, and if you didn't know the story from start to finish, if you weren't human, treated like a piece of meat your entire life, you just wouldn't understand. </p><p>Many didn't. The pure blooded vampires didn't. They were born with a silver spoon up their ass, having money and power handed down from generations before them. They were royalty, they were at the top of the food chain with nothing to worry about. The world was designed for them, it catered to their every need. </p><p>Again, Unlike the stuck up pure vampires, the humans and the half-breeds had something in common. Although still vampires, they were treated like lesser beings, just like humans were. Somehow there was a clear distinction from being a pure blooded vampire and being a half breed. They didn't mix well because half-breeds were treated like lepers. </p><p>Ian knew he was different than any half-breed. Even having the same enemy didn't change that. His kind were hunted, used and discarded. Those like himself, the ones who gave themselves willingly were paid for it, yeah, but they could never spend it. It wasn't like the MFF let them out to go shopping or live an actual life. No, the money was held in their account under their ID and it just kept building and building until they died, then it would get funnelled back into the system, right into the vampires pockets. The money meant nothing if you couldn't spend it and Ian often wondered why they bothered offering it in the first place and aside from them pulling some sort of power play, making the humans think they had some kind of control, there wasn't a reason. </p><p>From day one, from the moment he walked right into the MFF, and all those red, hungry eyes looked at him, he knew what he was doing. He knew the money part was a scam. He knew the vampires would never let anyone leave unless it was in a body bag and yet, he went anyway. No one twisted his arm, they didn't force him to go. He went because it was needed. </p><p>The humans needed someone inside the vampires operation. They needed someone to collect information and feed it to the humans on the outside. To find out the MFF's weaknesses, the vampire system, all of it. They needed an inside man and that was him. </p><p>He knew it wouldn't be easy, he knew his life was over the moment he walked through those doors. He knew he might never be a free man again, or see his family. He knew if or when the vampires found out what he was up to, that he was a dead man. There were so many things that could go wrong and probably would, but as the vampires got more powerful, the human race weakened and bordered on the brink of extinction. They needed to do something. </p><p>That's why he was there. That's why he let those vampires feed off him. After it was over, when the vampire was a blood drunk, nearly out of their minds for a few moments, he would poke for information. Any information, it didn't matter if it seemed useless, everything was better than nothing. He acted like the 'blood whore' people called him, he let them think he was a junkie after a thrill and some cash, because it helped him go unnoticed, it made them careless with their words. They didn't think twice about what they said and he gathered as much information as possible. </p><p>Ian forced himself to remember the plan, to remember his purpose each time those doors opened and another vampire came in. Now, while he massaged the sore spot on his neck, then the one on the inside of his thigh that was hard enough to leave scars, he remembered that if not for him, the vampires would have taken out the last remaining humans in the area and they would be one step closer to the end. </p><p>He wouldn't lie, the high he got from being bitten was the strongest high he'd ever experienced. He couldn't describe what it felt like to those who'd never been there, but it made his time there less awful than it normally would have been if he'd been captured. The captured humans got strapped down when they didn't cooperate, or killed and drained and tossed out like trash. His setup was much better than it could have been. </p><p>With the way he was feeling now, after letting not one but two vampires feed from him, he was high out of his fucking mind. His skin ached from their fangs, the one on his neck especially because that vampire...he was unlike anything or anyone he'd ever felt. He didn't just bite and suck and leave, no, he fucked up his entire body until he had absolutely no control over his most basic instincts. He made him feel things that he'd never felt with anyone else, it was so much more intense and addicting and Ian knew that if that particular vampire wanted to drain him dry, he would happily let him. </p><p>Why it was so intense, he'd never know. He barely had enough brain cells afterwards to think much about it, but he knew it was different. He knew he wanted it again and again and would probably do anything asked of him just to experience it again. Both times the vampire came to him, he wanted more than just the blood exchange, he wanted skin and sex and their bodies moving together until that high washed over the both of them. And that last time, it almost happened. </p><p>Ian was still feeling the effects of their shared orgasm. He felt the vampires needs like they were his own. He could feel how hungry he was, how jealous that another vampire had been with him, jealousy that had no place between them. Vampires and humans did not mix and yet that vampire was ready to kill the other one just for being there. It was confusing and attractive and all that shit that didn't make sense. </p><p>Whoever it was, was not like the others. There was something different about him, something mysterious. It made Ian want to know him all the more, to see him and know his name and his story and touch him...he really just wanted to touch him. </p><p>Before the images of them moving together clouded his already foggy mind, Ian could hear the door being unlocked, the sharp hiss of air and the unmistakable feel of two vampires entering the room. With his blindfold on, he couldn't see them, but they had a feel to them, something cold and unnatural that had the temperature dropping five degrees and all the hairs standing on his arms and the back of his neck.</p><p>It was fear. Ian feared them. </p><p>They'd come to collect him after his scheduled vampire was done, like every day. Only today was different. One vampire interrupted another and he knew that having two vampires coming to get him meant something was going on, something was wrong. They normally didn't need back up like that unless a human was about to be terminated. </p><p>"Sir, you really didn't need to trouble yourself by coming down here."</p><p>The first vampire said, sounding nervous. Ian knew who it was, he'd been carted around him a million times before. Just one of the vampires that worked there, and whoever he was talking to, had to be more important than he was by the sound of his voice. </p><p>"Yes, I did, actually. We have rules for a reason. We don't interrupt a scheduled feeding. That's not the way this business is run."</p><p>The second vampire was definitely someone with power. Not just the authoritative sound of his voice, but his power. Ian had never heard his voice before, but whoever it was made the other vampire nervous, anxious even. That was enough for him to know the guy was important. </p><p>"No, and it never happens, which is why I didn't call you immediately. How did you even find out?"</p><p>Ian turned his head towards the sound of their voices, making it look like he was still drunk on power. The other vampire, the important one, waited a moment but must have decided him looking in their direction didn't mean much because he answered the question. </p><p>"I was aware that this particular subject would get a surprise visitor. He's a friend of mine, and I wanted to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened."</p><p>His vampire, as Ian came to call him because he didn't have a name for him yet, was this guys friend? A friend of one of the higher ups? That was interesting. </p><p>"Nothing suspicious, if that's what you're worried about. A report was filed by the vampire scheduled for this time. He said the vampire came in unannounced, told him to leave and was in a very agitated state."</p><p>Ian turned his head so they didn't see and smiled. His vampire was agitated alright, downright jealous. </p><p>"I read the report!" The vampire snapped. "But I needed to see it for myself. There is something about this human...I don't know. He's creating a problem where there shouldn't be one."</p><p>"I don't mean to overstep, sir, but this is the same human Mister Milkovich has used in the past. But only once. I don't see how that could create a problem."</p><p>Milkovich? That had to be the name of his vampire and whoever he was, was important enough to be called a mister. He was important enough to have one of the big wigs asking about it all.</p><p>"Milkovich told me he was having trouble controlling himself with this human. It pulled him out of a very important meeting today with the board members, one that happens to be on the council. They had to watch him behave like a junkie that needed a fix. It was worrisome."</p><p>The mention of the council perked his attention, leaving the issues with his hwm, Milkovich on the back burner, even when he'd been in the same room with this vampire as well as the board members...which meant he was someone important. The council was in charge of everything vampire related, which now was just about everything. They made all the decisions and the laws. They are the ones who enforced the capture of the human population, allowed them to be hunted down. This is the type of information Ian needed. </p><p>"What can you tell me about this human?" </p><p>There were footsteps, then clicking on the control panel bolted on the wall near the door. One that housed all the information about the humans they kept, himself included. It was all top secret, inaccessible unless you have a password and a key card, both of which were kept on the vampires themselves. And with their reflexes, he couldn't just snag one without them noticing. </p><p>"Do you want his information sent to your computer, or do you want to go over it now?"</p><p>Ian hoped he said now. Just to see how much they actually had on him, instead of what he fed them to help his back story along. He made it so no one would miss him, no listed family, no home, nothing. </p><p>"I don't have time to read through the fine print. I have another meeting after this and need to head uptown to get those blueprints in motion for the other facility."</p><p>"Maybe I should have someone escort him back to his room."</p><p>That vampire, ones they called enforcers, seemed to not want him around for any of it. He was just being cautious, and for good reason. </p><p>"Jesus, look at him. He can't even lift his own head up. Do you really think he gives a flying fuck about information he gave us?"</p><p>Ian smirked again, hidden by his shoulder.</p><p>"Just tell me what I need to know. I need to make sure he is who he says he is." </p><p>While the clicking happened again, Ian did his best to keep himself calm. It was one thing for them to assume he was still experiencing the effects of multiple feedings, which he was a little, but if one of them had a hint that something was off, it wouldn't take much for them to know he was faking. They'd be able to hear his heartbeat, his pulse racing, his fear spiking the air. He needed to stay calm, to relax and play his part while they kept talking. </p><p>"Okay, his ID number is 221101240. Real name, Ian Gallagher, approximately twenty-two years old. Born in Chicago. He has no listed family, all marked deceased. He has no permanent residence, aside from here. Only a P.O. box that was closed almost a year ago."</p><p>Ian let out a sigh, one that actually had his body relaxing for real. They knew what he told them, nothing more. If they knew the truth, everyone he loved would be in jeopardy. </p><p>"Anything else in his file?"</p><p>More clicking. "I can tell you what room we have him in, what visitors he gets, how many and how much they pay. I have his schedule right here."</p><p>"Send that to my email so I can look over it. But you're sure that Milkovich only met him one other time aside from tonight?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. He came about two weeks ago. He checked in, made his requests and they put him with subject 221101240. He was in and out within an hour, but there is a report here saying he was acting strangely as he left."</p><p>"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I was contacted instantly. Okay, good. So, he's had minimal contact and nothing out of the ordinary except for a surprise visit."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Okay, do me a favor. I want to be notified when Milkovich tries to book an appointment with this human. I don't want him cleared unless I personally give him access."</p><p>That wasn't good. He didn't want his time with his human to be more monitored than it already was. Having this guy lingering wouldn't help and Ian had a feeling Milkovich wouldn't even come around again unless they were alone. </p><p>"Of course, sir. If anything like this happens again, when he just walks in...how do you want me to handle that?"</p><p>"If he barges in again with this human, I want security up here instantly. Your orders are to detain him and call me immediately. We already had half a dozen humans terminated because of sexual misconduct with a vampire. I'm not about to let that happen again, especially with Milkovich. Even I can't protect him then, not from the council."</p><p>All talking stopped for a moment as one of their cell phones rang. Ian listened, subtly adjusting himself. He couldn't hear who would be on the other end, but one side was better than nothing. </p><p>"This is Lash." </p><p>Lash, that had to be the other vampire, the big wig. The boss. </p><p>"Yes, sir. I will be more than happy to give you an update on Mister Milkovich as soon as I am informed of the entire situation."</p><p>If the boss man was saying 'sir' he had to be talking to a member of the council, probably the one who'd been in that meeting. They were interested in what happened and wanted an update. Lash did not sound happy, he sounded worried, just like the enforcer had when being ordered around by Lash. </p><p>"Goddamn it, now I have councilman Hawkins breathing down the back of my neck wondering why the owner of the largest, most productive company we have is freaking the fuck out in the middle of a meeting."</p><p>"What do we tell him?"</p><p>Lash scoffed. "We do not tell him anything. You tell your men to keep their mouths shut about Milkovich or this particular human and what happened here. I will handle Hawkins and Milkovich my own way. I can't have him acting like this, not now. Not when it'll ruin all the plans that are finally set in motion."</p><p>For Lash and Milkovich being friends, it sure sounded like there was something bigger happening. Maybe in the words he used or the way he said it gave off the wrong vibes and made Ian's skin crawl. Friend or not, this guy was up to something and it had to be big if he was bringing in the company's enforcers. </p><p>"What about the human?" The enforcer asked and Ian clenched his jaw. </p><p>"Does he have any other appointments for tonight?"</p><p>More clicking. "He has another appointment before dawn, but that's his last."</p><p>"Okay, take him back to his room until the appointment. Take care of all his needs, make sure he eats and replenishes his blood, then I want escorts on him to that last appointment."</p><p>Shit. That was not good. His last appointment had to be his most important one and he didn't need vampire snoops up his ass the entire time.</p><p>"In the room too?"</p><p>"No, I don't think that's needed. Just post them outside the door and escort him back after. Then I need you to keep an eye out for him. Watch him, see if he does anything that suggests sabotage on a vampire. Search his room when you bring him back tonight." </p><p>"Yes, sir. I will give a full report before shift change."</p><p>"Good, thank you. We need to get to the bottom of this before it bites me in the ass. The last thing I need is him dick-whipped over some human."</p><p>At that, Ian grinned. It was his job to ruffle a few feathers on the quest for change and those feathers were being ruffled left and right. It was progress. </p><p>Lash left soon after that, Ian could hear the click of his expensive shoes against the floor, probably lifted to make him appear higher. The enforcer came closer, then gently helped him out of his chair and Ian wrapped one of his arms around his neck, holding himself upright as much as possible. </p><p>The walk down to the power levels of the building was long and painful, even taking the elevator. Being fed on from two vampires had him woozy and in need of something sweet and a power nap before his next appointment. His muscles ached, his head felt like it weighed fifty pounds, his limbs were heavy and numb. It was all together unpleasant. </p><p>The lower levels were where the company housed the humans. It was like an extended hotel, or a commune, just without the comfort of home. The doors were under constant surveillance, cameras angled at the elevator, the hallways, the main door, each individual door after that, the cafeteria, the clinic. Guards were posted at the main door at all times, sometimes running twelve hours shifts, they were armed and very dangerous. </p><p>Once inside the main doors, each human had their own room, complete with a bed, a couch, a small tv in the corner, equip with a mini fridge, no access to phones or outside except barred windows, there was a bathroom down each hallway, each hallway had up to fifteen rooms, to share. Each human had their own customers, their own schedules and routines all planned out for them. For meals, they were either escorted in groups or food was brought to their individual rooms, depending on the events of the day. The clinic was important, just like food. Humans had medical conditions and aches and pains, unlike vampires. They weren't allowed to leave the compound, but they had books and movies and games and anything a child might need to occupy themselves for an hour or two, only it was for more than an hour, it was their life and they weren't children. </p><p>Sometimes, like recently when humans were terminated, they did a full clean out of those humans rooms. Trashed or reused depending on the condition. The room was scrubbed and sanitized and another human, usually just above legal age was moved into that room, or rooms and the process would start all over again. During a clean out, the compound...as Ian liked to call it, was on edge. Walking on eggshells around the vampires, giving off nervous vibes and acting skittish. It was unnerving. </p><p>Every day, Ian assumed they would come for him. Like maybe they found out what he was doing and decided that he met his life expectancy early. Although determined, it scared him. He didn't want to die, not while under the vampires control, a slave. He didn't want to be cut from ear to ear, hung upside down to drain all his blood and tossed into an incinerator, along with any record that he'd ever been there. </p><p>They never came for him though. He always lived another day. But it didn't come without a price. He got to live like a caged animal, worse than, maybe. He wasn't free, or happy, he didn't have a family anymore, or friends. The only thing that got him through it was knowing he was doing this for the right reasons, and maybe the high he felt when vampires fed off of him. It wasn't his main motivation, but it helped take the edge off. </p><p>By the time they made it down to the lower level, Ian was about to collapse. The enforcer had to drag him through the common room, full of skinny, half dead humans, and down the hallway to his room. The door opened with a master key and Ian was dumped into his bed with a grunt. </p><p>"Expect food in an hour." Was all the enforcer said before he left.</p><p>Ian rolled to the side, his hand against his gut, feeling it spasm. He was weak, his mind foggy with information and the need to sleep was taking over. He fought it for as long as he could, but he lost in the end and slept until his food was delivered, then slept two hours after that until his next appointment. </p><p>**</p><p>Later that night, Ian sat in one of those high backed hospital grade chairs in just his briefs with a blindfold over his head. He'd been escorted by two enforcers, including the same guy from earlier and they now stood watch just outside the door. </p><p>Before he left his room, Ian made sure nothing was out of order, nothing looking suspicious. There weren't many places to hide things in the small space, but he'd managed to cut a hole in one wall, following the seams of the cement brick until he could remove it, hide whatever needed to be hidden, then placed back in without it looking overly out of place. When his room was searched, and it would be, there would be nothing for them to find. </p><p>Ian waited a few moments of awful, stiff silence before the door was being unlocked with a hiss, then relocked within seconds. He kept quiet for now, not wanting to say something he shouldn't to someone who didn't need to know. Waiting had his blood pumping quickly, his heartbeat in his ears so it felt like whatever he was hearing was garbled. </p><p>"It's me."</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Ian sat up straight and peeled the blindfold off. Carl, his brother was standing on the other side of the room, his eyes just as red and angry looking as every other vampire. Only this one didn't want to eat him, he wasn't there for food. </p><p>"Hey, you get in okay?" Ian said quietly. The doors were reenforced, soundproof, so the enforcers wouldn't overhear anything, but it felt weird to talk so openly. "Sorry about the extra security."</p><p>"Yeah, I was wondering about that."</p><p>"Something's happened since the last time you were here. One of the vampires that came to visit me, is someone important here. He fed from me and there was this…" he paused as a shiver wracked his shoulders. "I don't know how to explain it. Only that whatever it was, was intense and addicting."</p><p>Carl looked away, licking his lips and Ian could see the tip of his fangs. "Yeah, I know. It's only happened a time or two for me, but I get it."</p><p>"Well, he came back tonight, when he wasn't scheduled to." He nodded when Carl's eyes widened. "Yeah, he interrupted someone else and now one of the higher ups is having those guys watch me."</p><p>"This isn't good, Ian. We have enough to worry about besides some vampire getting attached."</p><p>"Don't you think I know that?" Ian snapped, then stood up and pushed both hands into his hair. "My point is, this guy is someone important here. He was in a meeting with a member of the council. Whoever he is, is someone they want kept happy and protected."</p><p>"Did you catch a name?"</p><p>Ian nodded. "Milkovich. I assume it's his last name but I haven't seen him with this stupid blindfold on."</p><p>Carl's eyes widened yet again and Ian was certain he'd never looked so spooked before. Carl didn't rattle easily, not like someone else might, but this was getting to him.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, very. Some guy named Lash said it on multiple occasions."</p><p>"Holy shit, you met Lash too?" Carl asked, hallway across the room in the blink of an eye. </p><p>Ian didn't flinch, not really. But he did shift back and put more space between them. He wasn't afraid of his own brother, but there was a certain level of caution between them, on both sides. Carl didn't get too close and Ian made sure he didn't either and everything was fine. </p><p>"Yes, Lash said that this Milkovich guy was his friend. That he was in a meeting with one of the council members when he left and came to see me."</p><p>"Ian, Lash runs the damn company. He's the one who makes all the decisions around here. He's been running it since the beginning."</p><p>Ian's eyes widened now. He'd heard rumors that someone was the face of it all and that must be Lash. He was just as important as a council member.</p><p>"Okay, so who is this Milkovich guy?"</p><p>Carl shook his hands, trying to get the jitters out. "His name is Mickey Milkovich. His name is on the fucking building. MFF stands for Milkovich Feeding Facilities. Ian, he's the boss."</p><p>Now he knew why Carl was so rattled. They'd never been this close to someone that important before, let alone two of the bosses and in close contact with a councilman. It was the opportunity they needed, one that had the power to make or break the entire operation. </p><p>Cal laughed, moving back towards the door as he paced. "I can't believe this is happening right now."</p><p>Ian took a seat, feeling a little lightheaded still. "Yeah, that makes both of us."</p><p>Despite Carl being a vampire, he wasn't there to feed from him. He was there to collect intel like he always did once a month. But the only way to talk to him was for Carl to book an appointment like everyone else did. It allowed them to go unnoticed because no one knew they were related, Carl used a different last name, as did the rest of his family to keep anyone from making the connection. </p><p>When half your family was vampire and the other half was human, it made it hard for either side to trust you completely. Ian couldn't be associated with anyone when he came to MFF. They'd have too many questions and concerns and his family would be in jeopardy and he would be watched, just as he was now. </p><p>"Look, I'm not sure why this is happening, but I think it's the shot we've been waiting for." Ian said after Carl didn't, he seemed too deep in thought. "I think we can use him."</p><p>Carl looked over. "Use him how?"</p><p>"Well, we've already formed some sort of connection. And he doesn't seem like the typical vampire. He's not like the rest of them."</p><p>"You're right about that." Carl shook his head. "We don't know much about Mickey Milkovich. They keep his name under lock and key. The only thing anyone knows about him, is that he's now the head of MFF and…"</p><p>Ian waited a moment, his eyes wide, ready to absorb all he could about Mickey Milkovich but Carl hesitated. "And what?"</p><p>"And, that he is responsible for slaughtering his entire family. Including Terry Milkovich, the guy who founded MFF. The same guy who was there when the revolution started. Some even say he's the one who spearheaded the entire thing." </p><p>"His entire family?" Ian said after his tongue unglued from the top of his mouth. That wasn't even the most important part of the story, but that's what his mind stopped him at. "All of them?"</p><p>"Yeah, all of them."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Carl sighed. "There are stories, of course. We don't know what's real and what's not because we weren't actually there. But we've heard he hates vampires just as much as he does humans. Others have said he wanted control of MFF and killed Terry for that reason alone. But he hasn't done much with the company since he became the boss. Lash, the other vampire you saw tonight, is the one who handles it all for him."</p><p>It was normal for humans to hate vampires and vampires to hate both humans and half-breeds, like Carl, those turned instead of born, but Mickey was a pure blood, there was no reason for him to hate his own kind, or kill his entire family. Family was important, even to bloodnsucking vampires. It would take a lot for someone to off their entire family. </p><p>"He hardly shows his face anymore, not even to feed. I've heard that he waits as long as he possibly can before he's forced to."</p><p>Ian knew that was true. From the very beginning, way before Mickey even touched him, he could feel his hunger. Not just his blood lust, but the hunger for attention and contact with someone, be they vampire or human. Even vampires were social creatures, just like humans. Yeah, they handled solitude a lot better than the average human but they thrived from being involved in the community, from family and friends and work. To be cut off from it would make that need so much stronger. </p><p>"Maybe that can work for us." Ian suggested, grabbing Carl's attention. "If he hates vampires as much as we do, then maybe he'll help."</p><p>Carl scoffed and didn't react to the "we hate vampires" comment because they did in fact hate vampires, Carl too. He'd been turned against his will a few years ago, jumped by a pack of vampires and turned in some back alleyway. When Ian found him, he was sure he was close to death, he appeared that way. Deathly pale, shallow breathing, unresponsive to him. Ian prepared to accept the fact that he lost his brother...only to be surprised the next night when Carl sported a sharp set of fangs and a determination to end them all. </p><p>Carl was a self loathing vampire. He hated his own kind just as Mickey seemed to hate them. </p><p>"Somehow I doubt he's going to help us in the way you think he will. Yeah, he hated his own kind, but he still operates MFF. He still makes money owning and killing humans for the sole purpose to feed them. His entire existence is tied to this company, he's not just going to flip and help us."</p><p>"Maybe not in the way we need. He's not going to literally fight and help us like that, but I bet he has some useful information that could be of use. He knows everything about this place, about Lash and the council. We haven't had luck with any of our leads." Ian waited, watching as the information was inhaled like fresh air. "I've been here for over a year and this is the most we have ever gotten. I can't get close enough to anyone else."</p><p>Carl groaned, leaning back against the wall as his eyes closed. "You're already in enough danger just being in this hell hole. The last thing you need to do is get caught in between the bosses and some power play."</p><p>Ian went to argue, but Carl held his hand up. </p><p>"What happens if you ask too many questions and he catches on?"</p><p>"I wasn't thinking of asking him questions and hoping he doesn't realize what I'm asking them for. I was thinking of telling him the truth."</p><p>Carl just blinked at him, dumbfounded. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."</p><p>"You said it yourself. He hates his own kind. Why wouldn't he help us?"</p><p>Standing, Carl moved close enough to put them both on edge. "Because he hates humans too, or did you forget? He doesn't want anything to do with either side, which is why he stays away from both."</p><p>Ian stood up, going nose to nose with his brother. "We are out of choices and time. We are no closer to ending this then we were last year, or the year before. We need an inside man, one that knows everything."</p><p>"And if it goes wrong and he decides to kill you or tell Lash what he knows?"</p><p>Ian shrugged like it didn't matter because it didn't. "If we do nothing, we are dead anyway. The rest of the humans are dwindling down to nothing. The half-breeds are the next to be hunted. What else are we supposed to do?"</p><p>When Carl reached out, lightly gripping his arm, Ian didn't flinch. Not even at the cold, eerie feel of him. He leaned into it, allowing Carl to absorb some of the weight on his shoulders. They might be on different sides, but it was the same war. One they needed to win because the end result was death. That was one hell of a motivator. </p><p>"Tread carefully, Ian. You don't know this guy, you haven't heard some of the stories I have. Make sure you are certain before mentioning anything to him. We don't get another chance."</p><p>Ian gripped him back, his hand folded around the back of his neck. He squeezed and Carl's eyes closed. "I'll be careful but this has to happen. I'm gonna try and draw him in slowly, see how he really feels about it all."</p><p>"How do you know he'll come back?" </p><p>Ian felt the chill down his spine and both his neck and his wrist started to ache, remembering the feel of him feeding. "Trust me, he'll be back."</p><p>With that mutual understanding, with them both trying to protect each other against what came next, they pulled each other in for a big hug, then broke away. Ian sat back at his chair, Carl dug into his jacket for a little knife and with his go ahead, he poked two little holes into his wrist, mimicking a bite. Ian didn't flinch, the pain was minimal, but Carl still let out a little growl and backed away as soon as possible. </p><p>Carl came to "feed" and it needed to be believable to the enforcers on the other side of the door. The last thing he needed was them suspecting Carl was anything more than a hungry vampire. </p><p>Moments later, with his blindfold firmly in place, and acting like he was high, Carl gave him a quick nod and unlocked the door. He left without an issue and the enforcers were in the room in a matter of moments, looking him over. </p><p>"Has his room been searched?" One asked, the enforcer from earlier. </p><p>"Yes, sir. We didn't find anything out of the ordinary." The other said. </p><p>Ian didn't smile, but felt giddy inside. Happy he tricked them so easily. </p><p>"Good, escort him back to his room and keep an eye out for him." Enforcer number one ordered. </p><p>Within seconds, he was being yanked out of his chair, carted through the building and tossed into his room without another word. Ian curled onto his side again, his mind running a mile a minute, wondering how he was going to pull this off. </p><p>What kept him from thinking all those negative thoughts, was knowing that if he didn't do this, if his plan didn't work, he would be dead. Mickey would kill him or have the company do it for him. His family would be on their own, fighting the war without him and he just couldn't accept that.</p><p>One way or another, he would win Mickey over. He just had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics symbolize things said in the past/in dreams</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cursed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 4- Past</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the human blood— Ian’s blood, to be exact, started to mellow out inside his body, doing its job to keep him alive, that drunk feeling started to dissipate. It felt like he was sobering up, so to speak, seeing things as they were a little easier, not in threes and fours but twos and threes. Images still blurred, his head was still spinning, his body hot and sensitive. The effects were taking it easy on him this time, probably because he went three weeks instead of three months, the come down was easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning had come and gone in a fit of restless, nightmare induced sleep. He tossed and turned, dragging his heavy limbs across one side of the bed or another. His body was hot, forcing him to move towards the cooler side of the sheets, only to shift back when the other side had a chance to cool off. His eyes were blurry and he kept them closed as he tossed and turned so he didn’t get dizzy. Time wasn’t something he was aware of until the blinds on the windows shifted on their tracks and he could feel the moon shine on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew energy from that, from the night. Life seemed easier at night. The sun was draining, the night was uplifting. Mickey was finally able to open his eyes, turn onto his back in the center of the bed and the world didn’t spin when he looked around. He wasn’t in physical pain, but an overload of pleasure, which felt like pain at times. He fed hard, he fed deeply, the orgasm only furthered his awful state, taking the last ounces of energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dreams—or nightmares as he thought of them as, happened from the moment his head hit the pillow until he woke up moments ago. When he passed out, with Ian’s file in his lap, his mind had been swimming in all things Ian. His hair, his eyes, his smell, his blood. His dreams were more like memories, of last night, of their time together. The feeding, the intimate touching, the sexual aspect. But the moment he came, the dream shifted. It shifted so far into his past, turning it from a dream into that awful nightmare. To him, to his first human, Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all came down to Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, remembering his nightmare, Mickey tried to force it away with a scrub of his hand across his face. His head sloshed around, like it was full of water, or blood. Those thoughts were best left in the past, they’d done enough harm all those years ago. And he thought he was past it, until he fell asleep and he got sucked in, pulled back in time, into another age. A time of intense love and pain and fear and hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey started to doze, propped up on the pillows, holding Ian’s picture. His head shifted to the side, his eyes fluttered part way closed and knowing he shouldn’t, he let it happen until he was back there, back with him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1843 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey stood in the trees, the darkness a welcome feeling around him, not a single light shone around aside from the moon. It was a warm spring night, the breeze ruffled his clothing and he gave a heavy, happy sigh. The trees covered his appearance, cloaking him from anyone who happened by, but that was a slim chance. It was nearing three in the morning, all the humans were asleep in their settlements at the village , the vampires—his own kind would be coming deeper into the trees, into the caves, to avoid the dawn coming in two short hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was their time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three days ago they’d set to meet, in this spot, at this time. Mickey had to sneak out, away from his father and his brother, he lied to his sister just to escape. He had no other choice for they wouldn’t understand his need to be out so late, to risk his life to see someone who shouldn’t have been with him in the first place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan, a human. His human lover. Not lover in the sense most creatures meant, because they had yet to be together intimately but Mickey didn’t know what else to call him. His love would have to do for that’s what he was to him. His love. His life. His everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From half a mile away, Mickey could hear his silent footsteps on the grass. He wasn’t trying to be quiet, but he always stepped so lightly, as if afraid to disturb the earth. The sound of his pattering heartbeat came next. Beating like a hummingbird in flight, alive with excitement. Jordan took even breaths as he climbed the hill into the thicket of trees and Mickey shut his eyes to savor the sound. Those breathy sounds were like poetry to him. Unlike him, Jordan couldn’t see in the dark and as soon as that candle flickered with the gust of wind, Mickey saw him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was beautiful in ways a sunset might have been beautiful—he’d seen drawings of course, or the moon and the stars, like the way waves rush against the beach when it was high tide. In ways you couldn’t describe with words, just the feelings they give you at the time you’re lucky enough to witness them. It shouldn’t shock him how beautiful he was, even after being with him for the last two years, his breath left his lungs, his heart beat just as wildly. He was infatuated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan wasn’t afraid when he moved without being seen. He just smiled, knowing he was there and didn’t fear him in the slightest. Mickey moved through the trees that separated them, over the rocks and between animals that too were unafraid. It took moments but felt like seconds until they were face to face, Mickey could see the blue of his eyes off the candle and that breathtaking smile and he could feel his warmth, he could hear his blood rushing under his skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are.” Mickey whispered even though they were alone. He took the lantern out of Jordan’s hands and set it beside his feet, darkening the area around their faces. Then he cupped his cheeks, soaking in the warmth of his skin. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in months.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan shivered against his cold hands, but leaned into the touch, his hands moving under his heavy jacket. “Three days is a long time when you want to see the one person you’re not supposed to see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me, I know that all too well.” Mickey leaned in, pulling Jordan’s face until their lips pressed together in a soft, cold kiss. Mickey grew warmer and Jordan’s bottom lip shivered at the change of energy. When he pulled back, Jordan was trying to lean in for more. “I don’t want to wait that long again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It takes you that long to come down the mountain.” Jordan reminded him with a fond laugh. “Remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That three day gap was his fault. It did take him that long to walk down from the caves in the mountains to the settlements below. He had to sneak past and an entire clan of animalistic vampires, then unsuspecting humans just to reach their spot. If he could come sooner, he would have. If he could live closer, he would have. But it was the best he could do for now and Jordan was understanding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can talk about that later. We don’t have very long before I have to leave again.” Mickey kissed him again, this time deeper and Jordan did what he always did and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, swirling them against his fangs until he responded with a growl. “Come on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their hands linked tightly and Mickey led them further into the other side of the trees. He left the lantern, letting it burn against the wind, illuminating nothing but the ground. Mickey was always worried they’d be seen, it had almost happened a time or two in the last few months and it had frightened them both so much, they had to be more careful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t see you very well.” Jordan whispered when they stopped. He felt along Mickey’s shoulders, then up his neck, his ears, his hair, then against his cheeks. “Just your eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like others of his kin, his eyes were blood red. Frightening all on their own. But humans learned to fear that stare, knowing death would soon follow to those who see it. Jordan liked his eyes, he often got lost for minutes at a time staring into them, into him, searching the dark, untouched parts of his body. Parts no one had ever seen, human or vampire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see all of you.” Mickey said against his ear and Jordan jumped for a moment, then laughed and leaned into his body. Mickey held him close, his hands on his lower back, pressing the coldness of his body against all that warmth. His body ached for contact, for skin on skin, to smell him, to feel him again. “I’ve missed you so much, Jordan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan gasped, turning his head to the side willingly, showing him his trust by baring his neck. “I’ve missed you too.” He gasped, sensing his hunger like it was his own. “How long has it been since you fed?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not expecting the question, Mickey just shook his head but he couldn’t lie about how fast his fangs elongated. Inches away from the soft skin above that vein. He could practically taste his blood. Jordan could feel it, he could sense it. “You don’t need to worry about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t I? Did you forget that I can feel how hungry you are? I can feel your gut clenching the closer you get to my neck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey groaned, a desperate sound that echoed through the trees. He pulled back, pressing their heads together instead and he knew Jordan could see his fangs. That spark of arousal was instant. “I haven’t since the last time you let me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mikhailo, that was two months ago.” Jordan touched his face, peeling his bottom eyelid down enough to see just how red and angry they were. If he didn’t feed, they’d blacken and he would get weak, fast, then he would die. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you knew.” Mickey didn’t want their time to be spent on this, but Jordan was upset, which didn’t sit well with him, if Jordan was upset, he was to a certain extent. “I told you I didn’t couldn’t feed from anyone else.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said you didn’t want to, not that you couldn’t. That’s not the same thing. I thought you were just being romantic.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey smiled. He was the sweetest. “I was being romantic, I don’t want to feed from anyone, but I can’t now. I tried but it doesn’t work anymore. It just makes me hungrier.” Mickey kissed that scared look off his face, or tried to but it stayed firm. “I don’t want to talk about this until we run out of time. I’d rather talk about you, or the next time we can meet again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan shook his head and brought his shirt down over his left shoulder. “If you don’t feed now, there won’t be a next time. You should have told me. I’d have let you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeding from humans was feral. Vampires were careful when hunting humans, they couldn’t be seen or leave anyone alive to tell a story of monsters in the caves, if that happened, they’d be hunted down. They bordered on starvation to remain alive, going hungry for months before taking what they needed. He’d been no different before he met Jordan. He took what he could when he could and learned to ignore the empty roll of his gut and those hunger pains. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The moment he fed from Jordan, that was it. Nothing else would sustain him beside his blood. Mickey didn’t know why it happened, only that when he didn’t tell Jordan he needed to feed, he’d go home after these meetings starving as he had before. He told him he couldn’t feed from anyone else and he meant it, but it seemed like Jordan didn’t take it to heart until now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the sight of his pale, perfect neck, his eyes zoomed in on his veins pulsing blood throughout his entire body, he growled, his fangs aching just like his body was. “I don’t want to right now. It can wait.” He said, fighting it with all he had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care.” Jordan gripped Mickey behind the neck and brought him in closer, almost against his skin. “Something bad could happen if you don’t and I can’t have that. You need to feed, I want to feed you. Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was such a temptation to hear that. Jordan wanted to feed him, giving his body life, reanimating him until next time he needed it. Pumping his body full of warm, powerful blood, making him hard, making his need for skin even worse than it was before. It was so hard to say no, nearly impossible now and he knew he wouldn’t have a choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take from me, please. I need it just as much as you do, Mikhailo.” Jordan turned his neck, giving him even more room. “I need you here with me next time and the time after that and the time after that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to resist such an act of love, of true love, Mickey gripped Jordan like Jordan had him, around the side of his neck. He kissed along his soft skin, his heartbeat matching Jordan’s beat per beat. He was growling, despite his soft gestures, panting, breathing him down and it was just too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jordan.” Mickey whined, his mouth opening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me take care of you.” Jordan pleaded, pushing his head down just a little more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He bit him with as much ease as a starving vampire had. It was rough, there was no stopping that, but he made a quick, clean bite against his throat, right over that large, healthy vein and the blood flowed instantly, pouring into his mouth. Mickey locked his lips around the wound, using both his lips and his tongue to coax more out, faster. Jordan gave that same breathless sound as he always did when this happened, his body emitting arousal and a need to match his own. Jordan dug his nails into his neck and his back, pulling their bodies flush together until their erections pushed together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel you against me.” Jordan held on, fighting to keep his balance. “It needs to happen, soon. I don’t want to wait anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey whimpered, unable to pull back just yet but he knew what Jordan wanted. He wanted what he also wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just think of doing this when we are together. Our bodies moving, my blood in your body, just like my length. Giving it to you deep, slow and deep so you can keep sucking.” Jordan gasped, moving one hand between their stiff bodies to run across the both of them. “I feel how hard you are for me. I can taste how bad you want it, just like I want it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeding was intimate for them, it always had been since that first time. Their bodies needed more, pumping blood and energy between them, making it undeniably sexual. They wanted to be together. They wanted to kiss and touch and taste and feel all they needed to feel. But it had never gone that far, no matter how much they wanted it, but it was getting harder and harder to say no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I already feel close.” Jordan buried his face into Mickey’s neck, trying to bite him as he was being bitten. “I know you are too. I can feel it. Just give in, take my clothes off, take yours off, be with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey broke the connection, panting as that hazy feeling washed down his body to meet his other needs. Jordan was stroking them as best he could from that angle and he was tilting his hips, helping him, urgently moving, his crushing grip on Jordan’s sides probably painful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mikhailo.” Jordan moaned again. “Finish with me. Let go and let me feel how bad you want it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was holding back, giving Jordan only a tenth of his need. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to take it if he showed him all of it. “Keep going, it’s almost here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give it to me.” Jordan demanded and bit him hard enough to draw blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey seized, the need too powerful and with a deep cry, all that energy he kept away powered over them both. It knocked them to the ground, Mickey couldn’t help the way he moved, the way he pushed his length against Jordan’s until they were kissing again, the blood being transferred into Jordan’s mouth and he swallowed it greedily. Their hands gripped clothing and skin, urging each other to move as hard and fast as they needed it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His groin coiled tightly, relief right on the surface. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mickey pulled back, seeing Jordan’s green eyes...green, not blue, dilate with want. He pulled back, watching blond hair turn as red as his eyes, his lips thinning out, his sounds coming out different, this was not his Jordan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was Ian. Ian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey bolted up, sweating, groaning, consumed by his orgasm. It was in full swing, rolling up from his cock to the rest of his body. He fell back with a muffled cry, his hands moving frantically, one buried into the sheets above his head, the other slipping between his legs, his fingers pushing in and out of his body with urgency. It intensified it, forcing another orgasm right after that first one. He was covered in come, in sweat, unable to breathe while he rode it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been years since he had a dream so intense that he orgasmed. Normally he would just wake up hard with the feel of Jordan’s blunt teeth in his neck, and he’d use that image to beat off until he came but he didn’t do what he just did. He wasn’t sure if it was just the intensity of that memory, or the fact that Jordan had melted into Ian at the end, but he was bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The file he had on his side fell to the floor, the images and pages scattering. Mickey left it, sinking back into the bed with even less energy than he had before, the pleasure fading fast, making that dizzy feeling resurface along with the pain of that memory, that nightmare. His own personal nightmare. With the pain, came the tears. Mickey curled to his side, his knees pressed up against his chest, he turned his face into the sheets he gripped tightly in his fist and cried. The first sound was loud, nearly a scream. They fell fast, coating his cheeks, his neck, the sheets under him, no matter how hard he pushed his face into the bed, they just kept falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Jordan was with him and the pain was still the same as it ever was. It was enough to cripple him, even if it was temporary. It didn’t happen unless he was trapped in a nightmare like that, he’d wake up, cry it out and go back to feeling numb. Numb was good. Numb was what he needed to keep surviving, to keep his miserable ass out of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It lasted until he literally couldn’t cry anymore. His tear ducts had dried up on him, leaving his eyes puffy and swollen, painful when he dried his face. After the tears came the shakes, his body trying to calm itself down after three hundred years of missing him, of mourning him. It never got any easier, he never fully recovered after a fit like that. He wasn’t sure he ever would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours passed before he was able to function again. He tossed the blankets aside, and padded naked and barefoot into the bathroom. Mickey stood under the hot water of the shower, letting the come and sweat and tears swirl down the drain. He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t hum a tune, he scrubbed what needed to be scrubbed, turned the water off and walked back into his room with a towel around his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian’s photo was the first thing he saw. It was on the ground with the rest of the file, scattered. He bent down and grabbed it, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. For the life in him, he didn’t know why Ian was in his dreams. He knew why—obviously because he was getting involved—but he didn’t know why he was getting involved in the first place. Ian was...something, trouble for sure. He didn’t understand what it was about Ian that drew him in, what hooked him, yet, he didn’t know what drew him in about Jordan either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Look how that turned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lash was right, he knew he needed to feed from another human and leave Ian alone. It was the only way to get him back to normal, back to what he was used to. He didn’t need any feelings or emotions trying to rush at him like that, he was a numb, cold, miserable creature and he wanted it to stay that way. It was already making his life harder. He was losing focus of everyday activities, his own friend was telling him to get his shit together, he was freaking out during important meetings with council members—which they would never forget—they’d question him and his choices, or lack of, his company was at stake, Ian was at stake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fucking mess and he needed to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He didn’t even know how or where to start. If he walked back into MFF wanting to feed, even if he chose another human, he knew that he’d end up back at Ian’s door, probably attempting to kill whatever vampire was feeding on him. That one last night was lucky to keep his head. The more he took from Ian, the harder it would be until he literally couldn’t stop. Until he was consumed by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey tossed the picture behind him, he heard it land on the floor and didn’t look back at it. It would take more than that to get Ian out of his head but it was a start. Crawling back into bed for another twelve hours was tempting, so tempting he was about to flop back and shut his eyes, but his phone rang before he could. He didn’t know where it was exactly, but it only took a second to focus to realize it was tossed in the chair by the window, under his suit jacket, his shirt and it was facing down, the screen pressed into the material. He knew because the sound was muffled. He found it within seconds and sat back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is,” Lash chuckled happily. “I was worried. Been calling on the hour since last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey pulled the phone away to notice that he had exactly eleven missed calls and voicemails. “Yeah, cuz that’s not creepy or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lash hissed. “You sound rough, Mick. Like you drank a bottle of whiskey and lit your throat on fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what it feels like,” Mickey swallowed, tasting Ian in the back of his throat even after all that time. His skin prickled, his gums pulsed. The room shifted and if he’d been standing, he’d have fallen down. “What are you blowing up my phone for anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe because you freaked out at the meeting, tossed a feeding vampire out on his ass and fed from the human you are infatuated with…” Lash listed the few he could off the top of his head. “I’m calling to check on you, Mick. You’re freaking me the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Mickey stood once again and dug around the side table for his pack of cigarettes. Half were broken but he managed to find a whole one, lit it and took a deep drag. “I have it under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t or this wouldn’t have happened. This is why it’s bad to feed off the same human twice in a row. Even our regulars go at least three days between feeding from the same one. We have it set up that way for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the reason, he was the fucking reason. They made that rule—no, that law because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need me to tell you this.” Lash gave another tired sign and stepped away from that topic before he got his head bitten off again. “This shit is your business and I wouldn’t even be involved if this didn’t happen at work. You can’t let them see you like that, especially not a council member. That is some dangerous shit that even I can’t help you out of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lash was doing as he always did, he was taking care of him in the only way he would allow. It was minimal, it was dangerous, painful, they’d come out the other side bleeding and angry. Lash had to try and Mickey had to push him away, that’s just how it had to be between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go back to whatever human you used before this last one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey began to panic just at the thought of never seeing Ian again, of never been able to feed off him. He’d starve within six months, he’d die without Ian. Mickey shook his head, no, he wouldn’t die without Ian, he wouldn’t starve, they had thousands of humans all at his feet, he would be fine. Wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even remember who that human was, Lash. Look, I fed twice in the last three weeks. I won’t need to feed again for another three months, more if I can push it.” Mickey lied through his teeth, knowing he’d be back to see Ian before the night was over. “By the time I need to again, whatever this shit is will just go away, okay? I’ll choose a different human and it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lash let out a relieved breath. “Well, that is a relief. But please don’t wait that long. There is no need to torture yourself like that. You’re supposed to enjoy being a vampire, remember? It’s about time you start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey never enjoyed being a vampire. Not once in his entire life. He hated everything about it, but feeding the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to stop by later on? I can bring a few blood bags with me to keep at home so you don’t have to come back down here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just have it delivered, I’m not in the mood for any more of your lectures or your feelings.” Mickey said bluntly and stood, moving on light feet to the nearest clean set of clothing. Lash laughed at his words, knowing he meant them and was joking all at the same time. When his laughter died down, Mickey bit the bullet and said something he would regret. “Thank you, by the way, for not leaving me to deal with that shit all on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t consider it.” Lash said seriously. “And as stubborn as you are, I love you, Mickey. You’re my family today, like you were last night, like you have been for the last four hundred years. That won’t change because of poor impulse control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey’s throat tightened, his emotions on the surface for anyone to see, to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been through worse shit than this, and if we can make it through that together, we can make it through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took three or four deep breaths for him to be able to reply, for his tongue to unglue from the roof of his mouth, for all those feelings to wither away. And when he could speak, he sounded like he was a hundred years old again. “Love you too, man. I really fucking do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already knew that.” Lash laughed, doing his best to lighten the mood and leave Mickey with his feelings for a second. “Alright, I have to go, I have a meeting in New York before dawn and if I don’t hurry, my ass will get sunburnt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have that shit delivered before the night is over, just keep your ass inside until tomorrow night when I get back. We can get together, have drinks, talk. Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, man, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ended and Mickey was already putting on his shoes, then made sure he had his keys and his wallet and took the stairs two at a time to the garage door. He jumped into the first car he saw, then sped across town. He knew it was stupid to go see Ian, especially because he just lied to the only one he could call a friend. Feeding again would only make it worse and he didn’t even need to feed in the first place, he wanted to, which he hadn’t done in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Milkovich Feeding Facility wasn’t as busy as it normally was and instead of using the visitors entrance like the first time he saw Ian, and the main entrance he used with Lash, he used another one, one not many people knew about, Lash included. It wasn’t protected by security guards with guns, or cameras and the door hadn’t been opened in so long that Mickey thought it might not close once it was opened. It creaked and whined and got stuck just before he closed it, but it did close. A narrow staircase went up three floors, directly into the main hallway of the feeding center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry used the passage once or twice, mostly for his own greedy purposes. Which he was doing as well. He didn’t want anyone to see him, he didn’t want to be on camera, or on paper, he needed to be a ghost and this allowed him to be. He could sneak in, see Ian, and sneak out before anyone knew what happened. Which is what he should have done last night when he left that meeting but that was fully out of his control, this wasn’t. This time he knew exactly what he was doing and somehow that just made it all worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door at the top required a key, an old fashioned key. It didn’t have a pin because anyone would be able to find the password and get through. Mickey had the key on him, tucked away inside his wallet, as he had for years. The key grinded loudly as it unlocked, but it didn’t get stuck like the other door. He pulled the key out, slipped it into his pocket and slowly opened the door. Compared to the darkened tunnel, the light in the hallway seemed as bright as the sun and he squinted, shielding his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway wasn’t empty this time. As his eyes adjusted, he saw two guards standing at what he could assume was Ian’s door. They hadn’t been there the last time and he knew Lash ordered it to keep him out, for them to alert him if he happened by. Well that was a setback, he hadn’t been prepared for it, but it wouldn’t stop him. A younger, weaker him maybe, but not now, not when he was stronger from feeding, his body able to withstand much more, his mind working at full capacity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to notice they were no longer alone. There was no sense in hiding behind a half closed door. He stepped out into the hallway, watching their surprise, both at who they saw and where he’d come from and when the door closed and looked like nothing more than a section of wall, they were even more confused. He didn’t give them time to question it or detain him, he flexed his mind, surprised when they stopped dead in their tracks and a stunned look crossed their faces. It had been decades since he used his mind like that, centuries even, but it still worked as good as it had before. With a single thought, he swiped their memory clean, removing him and his surprise entrance altogether. They wouldn’t remember him being there. Before he moved to the door they’d been guarding, his eyes moved to the camera and the little red light blinked twice before it shut off altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey wasn’t a fan of using those little tricks to further his agenda, like most vampires did, but this was different. He hadn’t thought twice about it and he knew when he did, he would probably regret it altogether but it couldn’t be helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now in the clear, his body thrumming with excitement , he moved to Ian’s door. He input his code, one not tied to him in any way, waited for the lock to click open, then stepped inside. The moment he entered, his entire body seemed to shut down. He fell back against the door, his eyes closed, fangs out, his cock nearly splitting his zipper open. His blood seemed to boil inside his veins, like it knew Ian was there, waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d come.” Ian said into the quiet room, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey inhaled deeply, bringing Ian’s scent into his nose, his lungs and it worked its way down his body like a cloud of smoke. Ian was sitting in that damn chair again, looking the exact same, wearing a blindfold, and those little boxers. And although he could smell the instant attraction Ian had for him, as well as being able to see it, but there was something else that hadn’t been there before, fear. Ian was afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he spoke, he walked across the room, getting closer and the fear increased as Ian shifted on the chair. His heart was beating fast, sweat dotted his hairline, his hands gripped the arms of the chair again and again. But under that, he was still aroused, like he couldn’t help it and Mickey fully understood that feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s changed?” Mickey asked, his voice deep and demanding and Ian’s mouth opened in a silent moan but he didn’t make a sound. This was the first time he initiated a conversation. “I can smell the fear on you, which wasn’t there last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian shifted again. “Everything has changed. How’d you get in here? There are guards outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are babies compared to me.” Mickey stalked closer, working his way around Ian’s chair. “Why are there guards in the first place? They weren’t here before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go.” Ian ignored the question. “This isn’t a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now facing him again, Mickey put both hands on either side of the chairs arms, just above Ian’s and he yanked them back, folding them against his naked chest. He leaned in, breathing deeply, groaning. “I didn’t ask you if it was a good idea. I asked you why they were here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian swallowed thickly. “They’re here because of you. Of what you did last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kinda knew that already, but he needed confirmation. “What I did was very, very bad. That sort of thing can get someone locked up for a few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone, not you.” Ian rubbed up and down his cold arms. “I know who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey grinned. “Somehow I doubt that. But I’m impressed by your ability to know me without seeing me. Without any information.” He breathed again, this time moving from Ian’s head to the center of his body. “Who’s been talking about me so freely in front of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you. You should go before they get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This human was afraid, but firm. He knew things, things that no one else would know. Even the fear, everyone was always a little afraid of him but not like this. Ian knew something about him that no one else did and not many people were privy to those things. Whatever he knew, it was enough to make him want to cut contact, unless he knew close to nothing, which would make him fear him all the more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to make you tell me, this isn’t going to be as enjoyable as last time.” Mickey moved closer, his legs forcing Ian’s thighs to split so he can stand between them. “I think you already know I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t come here for that. I came here for another taste of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian groaned without meaning to, his mouth closing when he realized what he’d done. “You could have anyone you want. Anyone else. Someone who wants you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ian could take another breath, Mickey had his hand around his slender throat, squeezing. He felt him gasp, he felt him try to swallow that next sound. “You want me. You’re afraid, yes, but you still want me. I can smell it, I can taste it.” He looked down, smiling when Ian’s cock pulsed and a wet spot formed. “I can see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes and some deep breathing before Ian was able to answer and Mickey couldn’t look away from his lips as he spoke. “Last time, when you left, someone came in here asking questions. About you, about me, about why this happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey knew that was Lash. He expected that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave them orders to guard me, to escort me back to my room, they even searched it, looking for something to explain why you keep coming back.” Ian swallowed, his throat catching on Mickey’s hand. “He said he didn’t need this, that it would ruin whatever plans he had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those plans had to mean the new feeding center. If he was caught in some kind of scandal with a human, the council would step in and take over everything, their business included. It would ruin everything. That wasn’t a surprise either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why you’re scared though. You’re under constant watch here and would be used to some drastic measures they come up with. No, it’s something else. Tell me.” Mickey didn’t squeeze his neck again, but slowly slid his thumb across his throat and when Ian swallowed again, he licked his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed your entire family.” Ian said without confidence. “I heard you killed them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would explain the fear, but not how he knew. Vampires everywhere knew some of his story, about his family but not many humans knew. Not that they’d been asked, but still. “How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gasped, now squirming to get away. “You did it, didn’t you? You killed them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, now answer my question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone told me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was getting annoyed. “I know Lash didn’t tell you. He’d have no reason to bring it up to any of the guards, or speak to you about such things. So, either the humans have been telling campfire stories again or a vampire has been talking about things best left in the past.” He released his throat and backed up, thinking maybe the proximity wasn’t helping. “Why are you protecting them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m protecting myself.” Ian glanced around the room, trying to see without moving the blindfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lie stung like pepper in his nose. Mickey crinkled it, shaking his head to rid himself of that feeling. “I can tell when you’re lying. You’re not protecting yourself but whoever it is, must be very important to you.” That had him wondering if it was someone Ian might be sleeping with, human or vampire and he hated the very idea of it. “A lover, perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey growled and was across the room before the sound made it to Ian’s ears. “Does it seem like I would be the one who’d rat them out, hmm? I just need to know if I have to watch my back again. The last time someone started talking about my family, at least fifty humans were removed and three vampires killed. I’d rather avoid that or my business will be in the gutter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say it’s someone I’d kill to protect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess there is no reason for me to stay then, hm? You won’t tell me, I’m not going to kill you to find out.” Mickey headed for the door, his stomach growling in protest. Leaving without having another taste of him seemed wrong somehow, but he didn’t force people for a reason. It curled his stomach. “Have a nice life, Ian.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gasped. “You know my name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey stopped short of the door panel, seconds from leaving forever. “I have your file. So yes, I know your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking about my family?” Mickey countered, wondering if Ian would exchange information for information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for it. Someone told me. Why do you have my file?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey turned back, walking the way he came. His eyes shamelessly working their way up and down Ian’s body. In a fight or not, he couldn’t deny what he wanted and given that Ian was still hard behind those little briefs, he couldn’t either. “I have it because you’re driving me crazy. Like I said before. I wanted more information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because you made sure to leave yourself and your life a loose end. You listed no family, no home before you were taken. Nothing. As if you know something, as if you counted on someone checking into your background.” Mickey chewed his lip, waiting for that new smell of fear to come, and it did. He was afraid because he was sniffing closer to the truth. “The only person someone would risk their life for is family, or a lover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian turned his head, blindly looking in the opposite direction. “I’m not going to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Mickey headed towards the door yet again, knowing Ian would reach out. He had to. He was too interested, too curious just to let it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I know I can trust you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without understanding why, Mickey knew he could trust Ian. There was no logical reason, they didn’t know each other from the next human or vampire, but he knew. He trusted it. He trusted Ian. To show that Ian could trust him, he walked back over, leaned in and gently untied the blindfold. Ian gasped at the contact, surprised he allowed him to take it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to hide.” Mickey said as he stepped back, not wanting to over crowd him or frighten him again. He watched Ian rub at his closed eyes, then slowly tried to blink away the darkness. The moment those green eyes landed on him, they widened and Mickey felt some sort of power exchange within seconds. “Jesus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God.” Ian gasped, rising up out of the chair as images surfaced in his mind he’d never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey knew what he was seeing. He was seeing his side of this connection. Where he was able to see Ian being fed off of and feeling his desire, now Ian was seeing his, his need, his jealousy, he could tell he was consumed. The exchange was dangerous and it had only happened once before between him and Jordan. It was enough to freak him out and ground him all at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Ian touched his neck, feeling his fangs like they’d just been inside him. “What am I feeling right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Mickey said plainly and fought off the urge to rush up to touch him like he belonged to him. His hands curled into fists at his sides. “You’re feeling me, just like I was feeling you last night with that other vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian inches closer, eyes wide. “Why is it happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head, now backed into a wall and Ian was still advancing on him. That fear was gone, replaced by mutual feelings of desire and trust. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I can feel how bad you wanted to kill him.” Ian gasped, the emotions washing over his body like they were his own. “Because I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Mickey said weakly, not fully believing it himself, which meant Ian didn’t believe him. “There is a reason we aren’t supposed to feed from the same human back to back. To avoid this connection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Ian said bluntly, stopping just before their bodies touched. His eyes roamed over his body, searching, claiming, wanting. When they met blazing red eyes again, he moaned. “Something else is happening and you’re afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Ian said sternly and lifted his hand, moving it up to Mickey’s face. “Why aren’t I afraid anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey studied his hand, knowing he was about to touch him and he wanted it. “Because you know I won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the connection was made, just Ian’s light touch against the side of his face, that connection intensified. They let out a strangled gasp, he caught images of Ian in his bed, thinking about him, touching himself. Then he saw images of another vampire, eyes red but kind, familiar, they’d been talking. He could smell the fear and worry. That had to have been who Ian was protecting. Someone important to him but it didn’t feel like a lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you in bed, dreaming.” Ian kept his eyes closed, his mouth opening as his breathing got heavier. “I can’t see him, but I feel how bad you want him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was about to pull away, not wanting to get into that or Jordan until Ian cupped the other side of his face and held him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost him.” Ian sighed. “I can feel your pain. Your sadness. You loved him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” Mickey whispered and leaned into Ian’s touch, his eyes closing. He did his best to block that certain connection and he felt Ian in his mind, being diverted to another part, one that didn’t contain the ghosts of his past. “Don’t search too hard. You won’t like what you find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Ian pulled back, his eyes looking a little dazed and heavy. “He’s my brother.” Ian explained. “He told me a few things I didn’t know, but I won’t tell you his name and I hope you don’t look for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A name would be easy to find, but Ian respected his boundaries and he could certainly do the same. “Whatever you’re doing, you need to be careful. Especially with your added detail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because of you, remember?” Ian smiled, his thumb brushing over his cool cheek. “They’re there because you couldn’t stay away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you won’t be able to either.” Mickey put his hand on top of Ian’s, feeling the heat surge from Ian’s hand into his own, then up his arm, warming him. Like Jordan had. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean?” Ian asked, his voice a little breathless. He shivered as a chill went up his spine, but pressed his hand firmly against his cheek, wanting more contact. “I’ve never felt this before but you have. I feel that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never understood what it meant, and I still don’t know. I just know it’s powerful, it’s addictive and dangerous. Which is why I should leave and never come back.” Mickey never moved and Ian knew he wouldn’t because he smiled. “I should probably go. I’m not supposed to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came for a reason, remember?” Ian said and backed up towards the chair. “You told me why you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunger bubbled in his stomach, he knew Ian could hear it, he could probably feel it and when Ian backed up, he moved forward, following him. “I don’t need to feed. I did last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, but you want to.” Ian sat down, his legs spreading in a sultry way. “I want you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey growled, now standing between his legs again and he didn’t remember moving. He was drawn to him, feeling what Ian was feeling. “It’s a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to feed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to feed...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey heard the words in his head, they just weren’t Ian’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to feed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to feed you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like in his dream, Jordan’s face turned into Ian’s, now Jordan’s words were being said with Ian’s voice. His past and the present were mixing, getting tangled in each other. He wasn’t sure why it was happening, but it was and he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn’t fight it then, he couldn’t fight it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey’s eyes were darting quickly across his body, from his neck to his wrist to his thigh, trying to decide where he wanted to feed from. He’d had his neck, and his wrist, which left only one place. He held Ian’s lusty eyes as he gripped both his thighs and spread them wider. Ian gasped, holding them open for him, practically offering himself. Then he rubbed up them, teasing with the tips of his fingers all the way up to that bulge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I want it there.” Ian moaned, twisting his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Mickey licked his lips, feeling his fangs elongate, ready for use. They were throbbing, just like his cock, ready to take him. To use him. And Ian wanted to be used. “You sure about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey wrapped both arms around Ian’s thighs and without warning, he yanked him down, forcing his entire body to slide down to the edge of the chair. Ian gasped, holding onto the chairs arms. “It might be hard, I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it.” Ian let go of the chair with one hand and pushed it into dark hair, pulling him closer. “Take what you want. Just let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me take care of you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mickey opened his mouth, baring his fangs, Ian’s body let out the most intense wave of arousal Mickey had ever tasted. He was drunk off it as he struck, biting down right on that big, pulsing vein right at the top of his inner thigh. His nose was against his bulge, pushed into it, needing to be as close as possible. The blood hit his tongue, forcing his eyes to flutter closed, a growl to burst from his throat, he sucked hard and fast, his tongue wiggling across the little bite marks to coax it out faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” Ian moaned, pushing his head down harder against him, holding him there. He had to focus, to try not to come within seconds but each time he growled, each time he swallowed made it harder. “Take more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey tightened his arms, still wrapped around Ian’s thighs like a tourniquet, forcing it to flow faster. He was constantly swallowing and it still wasn’t enough, blood poured around his lips, leaning down his chin and Ian’s thighs, covering the chair below. The smell was in the air, in his lungs, in his nose, taunting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel it again,” Ian warned, tilting his hips, searching for attention. “Might want to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Mickey growled. He sucked harder. His body right on the edge like Ian’s was, but he wanted it again. He wanted Ian to want it. Mickey looked up, seeing Ian falling apart for him, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth open as he moaned, one hand in his hair, gripping tightly, the other on the chair, his hips shifting, wanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s right there.” Ian warned again, eyes unfocused as he looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey acted before he could help himself. He unwound one arm from Ian’s thigh and slid his hand up, over his balls, over his cock, feeling it hard and pulsing. Ian screamed, his legs shaking as he began to stroke him through his briefs. That had the blood rushing faster, and he couldn’t get enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta come with me.” Ian begged, actively grinding against his hand. “Don’t make me do it alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, before it was over, when he couldn’t help himself, Mickey slipped those briefs down, grabbed his cock before it could be covered again and worked him fast and hard. It didn’t matter that his cock wasn’t getting any attention, he felt Ian’s pleasure and that was enough, it felt like his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey!” Ian screamed again, unable to help himself as he came all over himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey didn’t stop, he kept stroking him, watching him ride through it. He swallowed that last mouthful, then slowly licked the little holes but didn’t stand up or take his hand away. He needed to watch all of it, and when he did, when everything Ian felt came at him, he came too. He put his head down on his bloodied thigh, his hips pushing into the leg of the chair, soaking his own boxers. Ian pet through his hair, softly whining as he came down, as he settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Ian gasped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, he looked up, his expression matching Ian’s. It was heated and satisfied but left them wanting more. He pulled his hand back, now soaked in Ian’s come and held his eyes as he licked every single finger clean. Green eyes widened, his mouth parting, his cock twitching, trying to harden. The taste had his own eyes closing, addicted to the taste, just like his blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian didn’t know what to say, or to do. He just watched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are exquisite.” Mickey said just before he licked the rest away from Ian’s cock. He didn’t take him down, or touch him with his hands, he just licked him clean, then pulled up his briefs and stood, using the arms of the chair to hold his weight, his legs shook. “What are you doing to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian sat up, pulling Mickey closer by the sides of his shirt, their noses bumping and he could smell himself on Mickey’s mouth. “What are you doing to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey didn’t expect the kiss. They were close enough, yeah, but he didn’t think Ian would want to after watching him lick him clean. It wasn’t for everyone and it had been such a long time for him. But he did it, he held his face again, that little smile in place and kissed him. His tongue swirled around the inside of his mouth, willingly tasting himself, moaning because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just one kiss. A short, dirty kiss but it was enough to wreck him, to put him on his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re hiding, you can tell me.” Mickey said when the silence became too intense. If he hadn’t, he knew they’d be kissing again. “You can trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian smiled. “I’m not here because I want to be. I’m here because I’m trying to help bring this company, your company, to the ground. I’m trying to take back what the humans lost, I’m trying to fight, to make a difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey could smell the truth on him. “Not alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are others. Humans, half breeds, who want what I want. This has been going on for too long. Soon there won’t be any humans left, and if the vampires don’t have humans, they die too. The world will be over.” Ian leaned in to kiss him again, quickly, but softly. “We can’t let that happen. It’s bad for your kind and my kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like all those years ago, the humans were trying to take back control and for good reason. But it was dangerous. And it was a long shot. They would need more than a handful of humans to bring things back under control. What Ian was doing, was a disaster for his company, for his life and yet he couldn’t think of anything better. It wouldn’t be too much longer until the humans were extinct. It had been talked about before amongst the vampires, the council, but no one seemed worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian nodded. “You should find him. He will tell you what’s happening. He knows things I don’t, things he won’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey nuzzled Ian’s nose. Being usually affectionate. “If he knows who I am, he won’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I sent you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will want proof.” Mickey insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian took his hands back and wiggled the single silver band off his middle finger. He handed it to Mickey. “This was given to me before our sister died. Show him, tell him. Let him tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey took it, wondering how Ian had kept it all that time when personal items were always taken. He took it and slipped it into his pocket. “I don’t want to leave you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Ian rubbed over Mickey’s cheek. “Just be careful. He’s my brother but he doesn’t feel what I feel now. He doesn’t know. You have to watch your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans and half breeds could be just as dangerous, if not more so than vampires. They were hunted, they were angry and scared. He couldn’t trust them any more than he could trust his own kind. But he did trust Ian. It seemed absurd to trust someone you didn’t know but he knew Ian, he was sure he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be careful too. Don’t give them a reason to question anything you do.” Mickey pulled away to grab the blindfold and slipped it back into place. As he moved, that drunk feeling was back, meaning he took way too much this time and he would need to sober up before talking to Ian’s brother. “Where can I find him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can find him around the Van Buren Street Bridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey knew it well. It was old, broken, abandoned. Vampires had been known to hunt humans there. But now he wasn’t sure if those humans were a part of whatever Ian and his brother was up to, or if those vampires were half breeds helping. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. Everything had changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a name.” Mickey held his face, his thumbs smoothing across the blindfold. “Tell me his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to go, he’d already been there too long. He just didn’t want to say goodbye. “I’ll be back when I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian pulled him down, finding his mouth within seconds. “Don’t be too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey kissed him, letting it deepen for just a second before he was pulling away. In the hallway, the guards stood at the door but made no move when he walked out, as if they couldn’t see him. He smiled, swaying to the hidden door, using the wall for balance. He opened it, slipped inside and reactivated the camera before he closed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong to leave Ian there, but there was no way he could get him out. It was risky coming in the first place and if one human suddenly just vanished they’d know exactly who to come after. Lash would know and they would both be dead. It had to wait, wait until he spoke to Ian’s brother, wait until he understood what was happening and if he wanted to be a part of it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already responsible for one revolution, he didn’t know if he wanted to be responsible for another one. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursed</p><p>Chapter 5-</p><p>The day came and went before Mickey was able to find Ian’s brother. As soon as he left the facility, he went home and crashed for nearly twelve hours, twice the length of his normal recovery period and he knew it was because they formed that connection. He got his side of the intensity as well as Ian’s and his need to recuperate doubled. By the time he woke up, it was in the middle of the next day and he couldn’t leave. Using the underground tunnels was one thing if he was headed to the facility, it was another thing altogether to go out in the world, alone, where pure blooded vampires were being annihilated by humans and half breeds, also scouting unfamiliar enemy territory wasn’t the smartest idea with the sun out. One step out of the shadows and he was gone.</p><p>It was weird to think about pure bloods being hunted. That hadn’t happened for centuries. He wasn’t even aware it was happening until Ian told him about his plan. It would be easy to call him a lie, but he could feel when Ian lied, he could smell it and fast it. There was no reason to lie. Ian trusted him, his was HIS now, whether he chose to admit it or not. Now that he knew he had enemies, probably more than the average Joe vampire, because his name was on the side of the building responsible for killing off their kind. He was their target. He couldn’t just walk out into the night like he owned the city. Anyone he did that never made it back alive. It was better to wait, to go prepared for a fight, or a truce. He was ready for either.</p><p>The last time he had to worry about humans had been before the revolution. But humans then were different, for one there were less of them, and they were left in the darkness half their lives. When they saw that vampires really existed, it frightened them so bad they nearly burnt down their own city….</p><p><br/>
<em>Chicago; 1871</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey had never been more frightened in his entire life. The city was burning down all around him. Entire buildings burnt to the ground, dead bodies laid at his feet, both human and vampire. He could take a single step without running into a body. Most of them died from the fire itself, others died by pistols and rifles, others by vampires and had their necks torn out or broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He woke up to the world ending. The sounds of guns, the screams, the hot fire burning down the house he was in. One step outside had been one too many. People were screaming, running, fighting, begging. Humans were attacking them, humans…weak, frightened humans. Vampires running for their lives, some on fire, some lay in pieces at his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hadn’t happened since the revolution started, but it was far from over. So far they’d been winning, the vampires. They’d hunted the humans until they were outnumbered and mad a run for it, falling back into the shadows like the vampires were forced to do. But they kept trying, they had surprise on their side this time, but it wouldn’t last. It was easier to make a vampire than it was a human, that took years, making vampires took a night…tops. Twenty-six years their war had been going, ever since that awful night his entire world fell apart, the night he died…it wasn’t a permanent death, for a vampire nothing was unless the sun took you, but it felt like death.</em>
</p><p><em>Before he stepped out of his burning house for good,—a house he purchased under a different name, enabling the council and his family unable to locate him—leaving it to the flames, along with everything he owned, he grabbed a sword that belonged to his brother when they were younger, and the journal he’d been keeping for the last few years, one with drawings of his Jordan, then he left. Mickey cut his way through the streets. He didn’t run for the automobile he had parked behind his house, he hadn’t yet learned to drive the damn thing. Instead, he looked for a more suitable way</em>.</p><p><em>It wasn’t easy, it felt like it took hours and he was covered from head to toe in blood, but he made it out. He had to cut his way out, humans and vampires, whoever came after him that didn’t lend any assistance. It was every man for himself, it didn’t matter the species. He probably killed as many humans as he had vampires and he didn’t even blink. All he had left inside him was hate, no love, no kindness, no guilt for the suffering of others. Nothing but darkness was inside him</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Ever since he lost Jordan.</em>
</p><p><em>There was a farm on the outskirts of Chicago. It used to house a human family before overrun by vampires who used it as a nest. Somewhere to crash after a long night of fighting and hunting humans. The windows were painted black or covered to block out the sunlight, the animals that used to roam the acres of land were dead. Probably drained when the blood supply had been low during the day and they needed something, anything to feed off of. It was empty now and Mickey was so exhausted, he fell inside the doorway</em>.</p><p><em>When he woke up, his legs were on fire. Literally. Half his body was hanging out the door, free for the sun to burn. And they did burn. He woke up howling in pain, slapping at the fire as he tried to close the door without risking any more sun exposure. He managed, but the damage was done and everything from his knees down were a burn, bloody mess. The pain was indescribable, something he was usually good at ignoring, but not this time. He needed to heal, but the only way to do that was to feed and there was no one around</em>.</p><p><em>The pain made him delirious. He saw things that weren’t real, things that couldn’t possibly be real. He saw Jordan most of all. Jordan alive, helping him get better, taking care of him. His gentle blue eyes and that soft, caring smile. Mickey fed off him, too weak to bite his slender neck, but Jordan knew what he couldn’t do and cut himself, spilling blood for him, Jordan leading him to his neck, petting him, telling him how much he loved him, and how happy he was that he made it out of the fire. It felt so real that when Mickey snapped out of it, he cried. He could feel his touch drifting away, his voice leaving with the wind, his memory the only thing he left behind besides a broken, damaged heart</em>.</p><p>
  <em>It had all been in his head, letting him relive that love for even just a moment was pure torture. He rather be set on fire than live the happiest moment of his life, then having it taken away in seconds. He barely survived the first time, he couldn’t do it again, he didn’t have the strength. He’d been without him for two decades and every day he had to live with that, with himself, his choices.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jordan was gone because he loved him.</em>
</p><p><em>Thankfully the altered state of mind didn’t last very long. Mickey was able to tell what was real fr fantasy now. The realest thing, he needed blood. It had him crawling through the</em> <em>rooms, too hurt to stand, to search for the nearest blood source without moving a muscle. He should have been able to smell it and hear it before he could see it, but he couldn’t. Strength wasn’t just physical, but mental. And right now he didn’t have either of those things.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mickey was about to give up when he saw movement in the corner of his eyes, just a flash, like whoever it was move from one doorway to another and the light caught it, drawing his attention. With a deep inhale, Mickey could tel it was a vampire. Maybe someone like him who didn’t belong there but needed shelter from the sun, from the humans and al that fire. Under normal circumstances, Mickey wouldn’t care about him, but it was different now. He was weak, he needed blood. If a human caught him now, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself. That alone made up his mind on what to do.</em>
</p><p><em>When the vampire stopped hiding and came forward, recognizing another of her species. She looked just as disheveled as he did, dirty clothes, he could smell the blood on them, both human and vampire, she was dirty, still coughing from smoke inhalation, and he could smell her blood, meaning she was injured in some way, somewhere he couldn’t see it. Mickey knew she thought she was safe, but she wasn’t. She was convenient. They made </em>small talk, <em>Mickey being nice to her, even a little fake flirting so she trusted him enough to come closer. It worked, she was helping him into the sofa in the room, getting him off the cold ground. And the moment she let her guard down and took her eyes off him, he attacked. He didn’t need to stand to do it, he brought her down to his level, broke her neck to save her the pain of his bite without a sexual stimulant present, then drank her blood until it went cold.</em></p><p>
  <em>Feeding off of vampires wasn’t like feeding off humans. It kept them from death, and in a pinch it was worth it, death was far scarier, but it wasn’t without a price and there were rules to follow. The first being aware that too much consumption of vampire blood could be fatal. It did something to shut down all the organs that still helped the body function after death, it was like slowly poisoning yourself. The second thing was, never feed off the dead. Like the first rule, it was just as deadly. Newly dead didn’t count, but only new up to a certain point, anything after the heart stopped beating for five minutes and the risk of death was clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey broke both of those rules. He was alive and the burns on his legs were healing enough for him to stand, to walk, but he could feel it curling in his stomach like old milk. He didn’t drink very much, but a little was still too much. She wasn’t dead, the bite wasn’t fatal, or the blood loss, but he couldn’t leave her there. It was likely she’d try to attack him at some point before the sun went down and the blood he took didn’t give him nearly the strength he needed to fend of an attack. It went quick, just a twist of his wrist around her neck and it was broken like a twig. She went limp under him and he tossed her aside.</em>
</p><p><em>If he’d been the vampire he was when Jordan was alive, he wouldn’t have attacked her. He wouldn’t have hurt her and if he had to do it just to stay alive, he’d feel guilty. It would eat him alive for years. But he wasn’t the same vampire. He didn’t care and he didn’t feel guilty about anything but Jordan. He only had room for one guilt trip at a time and that slot was permanently filled, as it would be forever. He couldn’t make it right, he couldn’t bring him back, he couldn’t do anything besides stay alive long enough to be miserable</em>.  </p><p><em>At nightfall, when his strength had recover at least 50%, Mickey left the little farm. He made his way back into Chicago, or what was left of it. Buildings were destroyed, the streets were kore chaotic now than they’d been last night. Vampires roamed the streets, making it clear who won this particular battle, they were feeding off humans in the open, turning them in dark alleys, replenishing what they’d lost. Mickey turned a blind eye to it all. He didn’t help the humans, he didn’t help the vampires, not even when one called out for him shortly before having his head cut off. The human who killed him didn’t make it ten feet before an entire pack was on him, but Mickey didn’t</em> care.</p><p><em>Jordan would be horrified if he were alive. He would call him the monster he was and either run for his life or try to kill him. He’d be so disappointed. Mickey knew it. He could feel it. Jordan was still a part of him, even after all those years without him. He could feel him, hear him in the choices he made, or the ones he didn’t. Mickey ignored it all</em>.</p><p><em>Bodies floated down the Chicago river. He could probably hop across them to the other side without falling in, that’s how many there were. He didn’t, of course, but he did watch them drift and he could almost see the souls leave their bodies, floating up into the night sky. It seemed so peaceful, but yet so horrifying at the same time. Looking at all of them, not caring…Mickey most felt that guilt again. It was fleeting, but there all the same. It made him realize how truly gone he was, disconnected from the world, from people, from vampires. He was doomed, and it only took two decades to realize it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Mickey was standing at that exact same spot but the Chicago river as he was all those years ago. The river seemed a little smaller, maybe because the Van Buren Bridge towered across it to the other side, a bridge that hadn’t been there before. The bodies were gone, which he was thankful for, but he still had that same feeling of being lost like he did before. He still felt alone, even when Ian was now apart of him, he felt guilty…not just because of Jordan, but because of the position he put Ian in, a dangerous one, a deadly one if anyone ever found out. He was betraying Lash, his oldest, and only friend. Maybe things were different, after all, he now cared about one human and one vampire.</p><p>The bridge was in bad condition, it wasn’t even operational anymore. About sixty years ago or so, there had been another flare up of human attacks on vampires. It wasn’t anything that would go down in the history books, a group or two that banned together, they killed less than a dozen vampires, but to do that, they’d blown up the bridge. It stopped the vampires, killed most of the humans, but there were other bridges to get to the rest of Chicago. Now it was broken, faded, and the drainage tunnel that had been under it was now a hideaway for outcasts, human and half breeds, that’s where he’d find Ian’s brother.</p><p>It wasn’t like he could just stroll in and be welcomed with open arms. He was likely to walk into his death. Being far stronger than anything that lurked inside the tunnel didn’t matter if he was overrun by them. He could handle his own against three or four, maybe more, but not an entire group. Knowing that, he didn’t come unprepared. He was armed with two Beretta 9MM semiautomatic handguns with a clip that held 20 rounds—if he needed more, he wasn’t going to make it out anyway—both had been modified to keep up with the times, they’d stop production on them in 2017, so they needed to be up with the times. It was an older weapon, most vampires who carried had something newer, but he’d used them enough to know them inside and out and they were reliable. A bullet wouldn’t kill a vampire unless it was a headshot, followed by a shot to the heart, anything less and it was just minor damage. But it did kill humans, and that was enough, they intended to scare easily. He had his strength, his skills and he’d been fighting long enough to beat anyone he came up against.</p><p>The humans inside kept to the vampires cycle. They slept during the day, and came out at night. It was safer to hunt vampires during the day, but a human couldn’t just walk around whenever they wanted, it was dangerous. But so was hunting at night. Vampires had the advantage, not to mention they were faster, quieter, some had abilities like him, not just speed and strength but other things. They could sniff humans out within a mile, same thing with hearing their heartbeats. It was very hard to hide, which is why only a handful of them remained free. They were smart, they kept to what they knew, adjusted to the world that didn’t want them anymore. This particular group had help from vampires, bald breeds or not, they had inside information that could be dangerous.</p><p>Mickey didn’t know anything about Ian’s brother Carl, only that he was a vampire and somehow they still had a connection that went further than death and a different species. They were working together, with others, to help whatever humanity was left before it was gone for good. With the human race extinct, vampires would fall shortly after. They couldn’t feed off each other and survive for long, animals only helped enough so you didn’t die from a serious injury. Human blood was what they needed. It was quicker to make a dozen vampires, a hundred, than it was to make a human. They didn’t have that kind of time. Their plan was just, Mickey didn’t know if Carl would want his help, even at his brothers insistence, but he felt like he had to try, even if the only thing he did was try.</p><p>Given that Ian was only twenty-two years old, Carl couldn’t be much younger, meaning he hadn’t been a vampire for long, a few years maybe. He was just a baby. Anyone under one hundred years old was just a baby. Although young, Carl seemed to know a lot, about him, his company, his family…even who Lash was. Those things could be found on the street—so to speak, but one didn’t just bring it up like small talk. Anyone who talked about it openly were questioned, then killed, probably by Lash himself. Mickey knew it happened every now and then, he’d even tried to stop it a time or two, to convince Lash it wasn’t worth it, but was it? Was it worth it? Carl knew somehow, which meant he had someone he went to for information. Someone Mickey needed to know about just to keep himself safe and not let anything catch him off guard.</p><p>Ian was sure Carl would be an ally. Maybe it was he bond of brothers clouding his judgment, but he really believed it. Mickey wasn’t so sure. He didn’t care about half breeds any more than he did humans, or pure blooded vampires. He was indifferent about the lot of them, but Carl was trying to bring him down…not work with him. Why would he need an ally when he could try his best to kill him the moment he stepped into that tunnel? Mickey knew for sure that’s what he would do, better safe than sorry. And for once, he wished someone wouldn’t think like that, like him, because he wanted out. Out of the company, out of the city, just out. He didn’t want to be tied up with it anymore, not even for appearances only. Maybe Ian was his way out, maybe one last revolution was his way to stay gone for good. Maybe he could even take Ian with him and they could get lost together.</p><p>Just maybe.</p><p>There was a lot to do before any fantasies came into place. He needed to make contact, to feel and see how this would turn out. The first step was getting in without dying, then getting to Carl without dying, then trying to convince him Ian sent him…again, without dying. It was a step by step process that included him being alive at the end, he just wasn’t sure if he was going to walk out with an ally after all, or covered in the blood of his enemies, who could have helped him, helped themselves. He wasn’t one for politics or anything like that to convince them he wasn’t going to kill them or the humans, that’s what his company was meant for, but he would need to gain their trust, their respect, their loyalty. That was no small talk and just thinking about it made him want to go back home and never come out of his house. Too bad he couldn’t. Ian was involved, so he was too. Plain and simple.</p><p>The mouth of the tunnel was blocked. From a glance, it looked like it was sealed up for good. There was a metal grate covering it, a few oil drums pushed up against one side, some trash, graffiti that somehow survived nearly thirty years of wear and weather. It was dark and cold and even made him think twice about going inside. There would be guards, probably vampires because they were ten times stronger than a human, they could have weapons like he had, but it wasn’t easy to buy them unless you were in face a vampire or their society, apart of their everyday life, like him.</p><p>Mickey unholstered one gun and gripped it in a tight fist as he approached. He couldn’t see anything aside from half a mile of empty tunnel but he knew they were there, he could smell them, he could hear them and as for the humans, he could hear the beat of their hearts, all fifty of them. Fifty was a large number, the largest of any group he’d ever heard of in at least sixty years. That alone was impressive and dangerous even without the vampires. Their hearts didn’t beat like a humans, in fact it only gave a beat or two every ten minutes, keeping them alive but reminding them how different they were from humans. There were only twenty vampires or so inside, all half breeds, he could smell that as well. They had a distinct smell to them, as did the pure blooded ones.</p><p>So far it was seventy against one.</p><p>It seemed unfair, but really, he could kill the humans before they lifted their weapons and distract most of the vampires with a few of those mind tricks he was so good at. They weren’t strong enough to resist and it would give him time to find Carl—who seemed to be the leader of this thing, and hold him hostage to keep himself safe until they agreed to talk to him. With a tight grip on his gun, Mickey moved the grate over enough for him to slip inside without making a sound. The other vampires would be able to hear or feel him coming, so he did what he did when he saw Ian, he pushed into their minds just a little—barely scratching the surface—and make them think everything was just as it was, quiet. It wouldn’t last forever and he would probably have a headache after depending on how many he had to use it on, but he would.</p><p>Forty feet or so from the door were the guards. Vampires, two of them, both armed with automatic rifles and what looked to be body armor of he saw it right. It wouldn’t protect them for very long against a pure blood, but they had to try. Mickey could tell they were young, older than Carl by at least twenty years, but way younger than him. With a thought, that little switch flipped inside their minds and he was able to walk between them without them moving. It was almost too easy. He didn’t want to kill them, because if they were destined to work together, killing all the little foot soldiers wasn’t the way to go, but he needed them out of the way. One at a time, he gave their necks a little twist until they broke and fell to the ground. It wouldn’t kill them, and it wouldn’t last more than half an hour, but again, he only needed to buy some time. He bent the barrels of the rifles and tossed them aside and moved on.</p><p>The tunnel remained dark, the vampires didn’t need the light to see and the humans knew their way around enough to go without. He moved quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Ahead there were two more guards and he handed them like the last, then kept going. A small gathering of humans was next, not in the main tunnel but a room just off it, it had used furniture inside, meaning at least a few of them stayed there. The moment he stepped into the light from the lanterns hanging around, all the talking stopped. He could smell their fear, the need to fight, but he wouldn’t let them move. If their minds were strong enough they could, but they’d been caught off guard. He didn’t kill them, but knocked all ten of them out and went back the way he came.</p><p>The closer he got, the more he could feel, humans and vampires gathered together. Talking, checking weapons—he could smell the gun oil and hear the clicking of metal parts scraping. They were in one big room, meaning he couldn’t be sneaky anymore. It was only a matter of time before they realized something was wrong. Carl was in the center of the group, talking with authority the rest of them seemed to respect and follow. He looked nothing like Ian and he had a quick moment to wonder if they were related at all. The only thing that let him know it was the right vampire was that he could smell Ian on him. Not blood, but a smell that probably lingered from a hug. It all happened rather quickly after that. Mickey flexed his mind at full power, seeming to go unnoticed for about five seconds—long enough to across the room filled with hostiles. He had Carl against the front of his body, his hand squeezing his neck, his gun pointed to one temple before the others fought him off and realized what happened. All those guns turned on him within seconds, they seemed surprised, Mickey could even smell fear, but nobody moved.</p><p>“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming down here.”</p><p>Mickey tightened his grip until Carl coughed. “Trust me, it wasn’t my idea. But here I am. We gonna do this the hard way, or the harder way?”</p><p>“You expect me to believe you’re just hear to chat?” Carl struggled, gripping at his throat. “That’s why you came armed.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid. I knew what I was walking into. So far I haven’t killed anyone, don’t make me change my mind.” Mickey growled in his ear but kept his eyes on those around him. He could feel someone, a human, creeping up behind him. Only then did he cock back the weapon, making the human freeze. “Anyone comes at me, he dies first. See if I’m bluffing.”</p><p>Nobody moved.</p><p>“Good, now we can talk, or I can kill everyone and then we can talk.” Mickey pressed the gun against his head harder.</p><p>“How’d you find us?”</p><p>“Ian told me.” Mickey said plainly and watched surprise flare across their faces. Carl didn’t believe him, he could smell it. “He told me to find you, told me your name and where you were.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Carl jerked, trying to get away.</p><p>“You’ll get tired before I will. Stop acting like a bitch and listen.” Mickey put the fun away—it more for show anyway—then dug into his pocket for the ring Ian gave him. He brought it around for Carl to see. “He gave me this, told me you’d know what it meant.”</p><p>“How do I know you didn’t kill him before you took it?”</p><p>“I know you smell him on me.” Mickey slid the ring on his thumb and once again palmed his gun. “You know it’s not fear and death you smell.”</p><p>It probably wasn’t a good idea to ruffle his feathers like that, to provoke a violent response, especially when he was trying to get Carl just to talk to him, but he wanted to make his point clear. He knew Carl knew what he was talking about, one whiff and it was clear what happened between them. It didn’t matter if he took a shower and changed his clothing, he could smell Ian on him still, as could Carl.</p><p>“In one way or another, Ian is mine. He said so himself. He told me what you’ve been up to, about why he’s there in the first place. He told me I can trust you, that I could help. Are you callin him a liar?”</p><p>Carl growled. “You can’t be trusted. You’re the entire reason we are doing this. You and your company. Why would you want to help us?”</p><p>Mickey released him quickly, shoving him forward out of his reach. He holstered his gun, but no one else did. Carl turned to face him, rubbing at his neck. “Up until last night I didn’t want to help you. I didn’t know anything about this shit, or that there were this many free humans left. Ian is the reason I’m here. He trusts me, I trust him and he said I can trust you.”</p><p>“You wanna help? Shut your company down.”</p><p>The laugh was unexpected but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone or something made him laugh. “If you know anything about me or my company, you’d know it’s not my call anymore, it never was. My name is on the building but the Council decides what stays and goes now. It doesn’t matter what I want.”</p><p>“Do you have access to the Council members?”</p><p>Mickey shrugged. “I might be willing to share what I know, but I’m not gonna do it at gunpoint. You wanna tell ‘em to stand down? Killing me won’t help you, it won’t change anything.”</p><p>He didn’t think it would happen, but Carl gave one look at the vampire next to him and all the guns lowered. They didn’t get put away, but they were no longer pointed at him. The tension in the room was still the same, the humans were afraid, the vampires were curious, but everyone was cautious. It didn’t mean he was going to walk out unscathed but he would walk out alive. That much he could tell.</p><p>“Good.” Mickey smiled a little, more because he won the first round and not because he was being polite. He gave a look around the room. “I’m impressed by how many humans you have here. I haven’t seen a group of this size in a long time.”</p><p>“They aren’t pets,” Carl shot back with a nasty glare. “They are like what we used to be. We didn’t chose to become vampires.”</p><p>“None of you?” Mickey asked, genuinely surprised when Carl shook his head. “I know that vampires still hunt the humans we haven’t rounded up, but you’re not that new. None of you are.”</p><p>“Made in the last ten years or so, give or take. Most of us knew each other before we were turned, that’s how we are able to coexist together like this.”</p><p>It didn’t add up. What he said was true, Mickey could smell that much, and it explained why the vampires didn’t turn on the humans, but they were still vampires. They had needs, they needed human blood to survive and if they were really fighting to free the others, they had to get their food from somewhere.</p><p>“Who do you feed from?” Mickey asked bluntly. He met shifty eyes from most of them, but not from Carl. “I know you don’t feed off each other or you’d be a lot weaker than you are now. You either feed from your ‘friends’ as you call them, or you’re the ones who’s been ripping off the transportation vans every month.”</p><p>Carl smiled. “I’m surprised you know about that.”</p><p>Mickey grinned. “I know about what matters. You’re good, but not as good as you think you are.”</p><p>Lash had mentioned their transportation vans running low on the amount of blood they carried. At the faculty, they didn’t just give vampires live victims, they also stockpiled blood like a blood bank would. Blood bags could be delivered house to house with the right connects and a pricey payment. The Council members were apart of that upper 1% to use them. They were too important to feed like everyone else did, they either had their own humans in house, or they got those deliveries. It was brought to his attention that the count was off, the amount of blood counted before the vans left the facility wasn’t the same as when they arrived at their locations. Someone—now he knew who—was taking some off each van. Not enough for most people to notice, but enough to get what they needed without raising suspicion.</p><p>“You play your little games, take a crate or two from each van, then scrub the minds of the vampires driving them.” Mickey shook his head. “You took just enough to get what you needed but it didn’t raise any alarms. People miscount all the time, right?”</p><p>Carl shrugged. “It’s not perfect, but we do what we have to.”</p><p>“How the fuck is that any different than eating the humans you have here?” Mickey asked, eyeing every human, he felt their hearts speed up at being called out. “No matter what you do, drink from someone’s neck or a bag, it comes from the same place. How does that make you any better than pure bloods?”</p><p>“For one, we didn’t hurt anyone to get it. For two, the humans it came from volunteered to be a human blood bag. They accept your pretty lies about money when in reality it’s just a lie to get them to stop fighting. They’ll never get that money or be let out.”</p><p>“No, they won’t. That never made sense to me, if we are being honest. It wasn’t my idea, it was in place before I took over. Back when the human population overruled ours. They were offered money for blood and they wouldn’t be killed. Over time things have change but that remains the same. They are used until they die and the money gets funneled back into the company.”</p><p>“That’s sick.”</p><p>Mickey nodded. “Yeah, it is. I’m not sure why it’s still in place at all. But that doesn’t change anything. You have no idea where that blood actually comes from, or who. It could come from someone we had to restrain, or one of the humans they drained before tossing them aside. How do you know, really?”</p><p>“We don’t. How it was collected isn’t on us. We take what we need—no, we take less than we need and starve half the time. Yeah, we want the human population back as the majority. We are still vampires, we still need blood, but biting one human without killing them is still better than exterminating the entire fucking species.”</p><p>It made sense in a way. Carl wanted it to go back to how it was, back when Mickey was young. Where humans ruled and vampires were just myths, or monsters that eat children when they don’t listen to their parents. He wanted to snatch a human for food without killing it, playing the hunter and the hunted. It wasn’t perfect, but he was right, it was better than everyone dying because of it.</p><p>“You know it’ll happen if this keeps going on. Your company have those breeding centers but it takes much longer to wait until they are old enough to use, than it does for the rest of those rogue vampires to eat the rest of the human population. We don’t have that kind of time. What happens when there are no more humans to collect when the ones you have get too old and die?”</p><p>“I know what will happen.” Mickey defended with a harsh tone. “Anyone who has a fucking brain knows what will happen. But every time the humans get higher in number, there is another battle that levels put both sides and we have to start all over.”</p><p>“I know, which is why shit needs to get back to what it was before the damn company.” Carl moved closer, his anger rising as the conversation kept on going. “Yeah, one or two humans died every now and then due to vampires but that was much better than this shit.”</p><p>“Like you know, you’re not old enough to know.” Mickey snapped back. “None of you are.”</p><p>“It’s gotta be better than all of us dying off.” Carl argued. “Ian knows that, he believes like we all do. He put himself in that place to try and get information on how to stop it.”</p><p>This was going nowhere. “Look, let’s just say we agree on the bigger picture shit, okay? I want you, you wanna toss us back a few centuries, fine. But there are consequences to everything we do or don’t do. I can help you, but I’m not gonna be watching my back the entire time while risking my own ass trying to help. You won’t try and kill me, I won’t kill any of you. Deal?”</p><p>Carl didn’t like it, or him, but he nodded. “If you’re going to help us, we need to get Ian out. It wasn’t safe in the beginning, but I saw all those extra guards.”</p><p>“We agree there as well. But I don’t know how to get him out without risking everything.” Mickey answered honestly. “As soon as he’s gone, they’d know it was me.”</p><p>“But you can get him out.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I’d be a dead man.” Mickey noticed how no one seemed to care and he suddenly wanted to shoot them all. “If I’m dead, I can’t help you. You’d have Ian, fine, but that’s it. Nothing else.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t just leave him there. We need to figure out a way to keep this under the radar and get him out.” Carl rubbed his head. “Any ideas?”</p><p>Mickey nodded, but it made him feel uncomfortable to even suggest it. “I have one way, but no one is going to like it, including me.”</p><p>“How bad can it be? It can’t be worse than Ian risking his life every moment he’s in there.”</p><p>“That’s debatable.” Mickey put his hand under his arm, close to the butt of his gun in case he needed it. He was sure he would. “It’s one of those things where it isn’t what it sounds like.”</p><p>“Jesus, just fucking say it.”</p><p>“Fine, if you insist.” Mickey made sure to check his emotions, his urges because even thinking about it was enough to get him riled up, now he’d have to talk about it. “Ian would be mine.”</p><p>Carl growled and took a step forward. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Mickey held his hands up. “I told you it was bad, and I’m against it, probably more than any of you. But it gets him out of the facility, away from all the other vampires. You’d be able to see and talk to him whenever you wanted and it wouldn’t raise any alarms if he suddenly goes missing.”</p><p>If Ian was his, he’d be like those other vampires…the higher up ones who had humans at home, at their disposal to use whenever they wanted. Ian would live with him, they’d be apart of each other. And given how close they already were, it would only get worse until they became inseparable. They’d never be able to leave each other alone after that. It was serious and couldn’t be taken lightly or without discussing it.</p><p>“He would never agree to that.”</p><p>“He’s the one who asked to be mine, way before we even discussed the shit going on right now. So if that’s your only argument…” Mickey held his hands out, unsure how to continue.</p><p>“Why would he want that?”</p><p>Mickey just stared at him, watching when he came across the answer he’d been looking for, not necessarily the one he wanted, but it was the truth. “I wouldn’t force him, I’m not like that. If he says yes, would that work for you?”</p><p>“Like I have a choice.”</p><p>“I don’t want that anymore than you do.” Mickey felt compelled to say. He wanted Ian, yes, but he didn’t want to be like the others who kept humans, it didn’t feel right. “He would be safe. That’s what we both care about.”</p><p>“You don’t care about anything.”</p><p>Mickey lifted his eyebrows, almost amused. “Oh, because someone told you I killed my family, right? That means I don’t care about anything?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Until very recently, no, I didn’t care about anything. But I do now.” Mickey spoke it with all the truth he could muster and he knew Carl knew it. “Don’t ask me why, I don’t fucking know. But it is what it is. You want my help or not?”</p><p>Carl clenched his jaw until it cracked. “For Ian’s sake, yes, I want your help. We get him out first, before anything else, then come up with a plan.”</p><p>Mickey knew they had a plan of some sort. Until now they’d been willing to do it alone. Carl had a plan, but wouldn’t divulge it yet, just like Mickey didn’t share anything he knew—which was a lot. It was all a matter of trust, earning it and keeping it. Maybe he would earn it by getting Ian out.</p><p>“I’ll work on getting him out.” Mickey knew it would be harder than simply asking for it. He’d have to go through Lash. “It won’t take as long as I think but it’ll take longer than you want. Is there a number where I can reach you? I don’t wanna come down here again unless I fucking have to.”</p><p>“Just give me your number. I’ll call tomorrow night and I’ll want an update.</p><p>Mickey laughed. He walked forward and everyone else took one step, like they were anticipating a fight. “Let’s get this straight, I don’t take orders from you. You follow my lead. I know more about this shit than you do.”</p><p>“That’s not going to happen either. Trust, remember? We don’t have it yet. Get Ian out and we’ll see where we go from there. I know shit you don’t, you know shit I don’t. We meet in the middle.”</p><p>That was the best he was going to get and he knew it. Maybe when Ian was safe they could actually talk it all out and compare notes about what they knew, but it would have to wait. Getting Ian out was no small taste, especially when Lash was involved, and now the Council was questioning him because of what he’d done and how he acted. It was a bad idea to have Ian with him at home, he’d be repeating old habits, habits that he could never make right, events that could never be undone or forgotten. Anyone he ever cared about either got hurt, or died, that didn’t bode well for Ian. One way or another one of them would get hurt at the end of this, maybe both of them, but he didn’t know what else do to.</p><p>Mickey extended his hand, pretty sure Carl wouldn’t accept it. He waited a moment and before he could change his mind Carl’s hand hand gripped his in a handshake. Carl wasn’t happy about it, he wasn’t either, but it had to be done.</p><p>“We meet in the middle.” Mickey repeated the words, and it felt binding.</p><p>Whatever happened next they were in it together. He didn’t know how it would end, or who would make it, or if anyone would, but he knew it had to be done. Doomed if you did, doomed if you don’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>